Almost Perfection
by SuperNinjaCrossbowGirl
Summary: What if Aspen did solve the puzzle of the strange men in the Great Room? What if he called out to warn them? What would happen? Will there still be death? Or will this change effect everything? Spoiler alert: It does.
1. Rebels in the Great Room

**America:**

Maxon quietly talked with Kriss beside me. I had never felt like this before. So. . . desperate. Even after Aspen left, I had a determination to get over him and show him what he had given up. But with Maxon I felt as if everything good had been sucked out of my body and in its place a black void of regret and despair.

I wished more than anything in the world I could go back to that night Aspen had came into my room the first time. To tell him he had lost his chance and that Maxon could make me happy. That he made me happy. And that even thought I hadn't loved him yet, that I would like to try. Then none of this would have happened.

Sure, Aspen might have been hurt, but no more than when he left me in our tree house. He would have been in no more pain than when he came to my house with the flowers. Or when I gave him his pennies back. It wouldn't have felt like this. Nothing short of dying felt like this.

Kiss let out a giggle and it felt like the knife pressing into my heart suddenly tore it open. When Maxon's warm chuckle followed I thought I might puke. I searched the room for something to take my mind off the soon to be engaged couple. I saw Celeste give me a supportive smile and I was glad for it. I continued and found Aspen along the walls of the room. He was dressed in the nicer version of his uniform and had a long staff in his hand as well as a gun in his holster.

I tried to get his attention but it was challenging without causing a scene. Even from the stage I could see the folded eyebrows of his confused face. He was looking around the room like so many of the other men in uniform, but he seemed to be trying to think of something. It was as if he was doing a puzzle in his head. Then it clicked. His face grew panicked and he yelled, "Rebels!"

A man who had just moved away from the wall, turned and fired and Aspen. Immediately, nearly half the guards took out red bands and tied them around their foreheads. I was stunned, even as I watched the guards turn their weapons on the imposters, nothing really processed. The rebels had once gotten into the palace. Anne had said it had happened once before, but I had assumed we'd be safe. Maxon said we'd be safe. I realized that the guards who were sent to our houses hadn't abandoned their posts at all. They were dead and buried, their clothes stolen and standing in front of us.

Not that this information did me any good now.

I turned to the elevated section where the royal family was planned to sit for the ceremony. I watched a handful of guards ushering them out of the room to safety. Guttural shouts of pain filled the room, adding to the cacophony of chairs screeching, bodies hitting walls, and the stampede of people trying to escape as fast as they could in their heels and suits. The men shouted as they fired, making the whole thing far more terrifying. I watched, stunned into a stupor.

Beside me, Maxon was trying to calm Kriss. "Get on the floor," he told her. "We're going to be fine."

I looked to my right for Aspen but he wasn't there. Searching the room I hoped he was okay. He had to be okay, he was smart, quick. He wouldn't let himself get hurt too badly. After years of watching him, I knew he could take care of himself. I had even sewn up a few of his wounds from picking, and winning, fights with guys much bigger than him.

I sat in my chair and watched the events unfold. It was scary. It was unbelievable. It was primitive. As Kriss let out another cry, I noticed a man walking through the crowd. I don't know what was different about him but it was like my mind knew he was important. Maybe it was in the way he walked or the fact that he looked purposeful instead of just another rebel shooting at the Palace occupants.

I knew that I should run, that Maxon and Kriss should run if they were going to make it. But I was frozen as the menacing figure raised his gun and directed it at Maxon. I looked up at Maxon, and he looked to me. I wished I had time to speak. I turned away, back to the man.

A look of amusement crossed his face. As if he suspected this would be much more entertaining for himself and much more painful for Maxon, he slid his gun ever so slightly to his left and aimed it at me.

I didn't even think to scream. I saw Maxon jump for me but felt the pain of the bullet first.

 **Maxon** :

We hit the ground and for a moment I thought we were in clear. Then I heard my precious America moan in pain and my shirt side was suddenly soaked. No! I was too late.

I gently picked her up into my arms and ducked under the table. The white table cloth closed around us like a cave and shelled us from the brutalities of the ballroom. "No, no, no, America, you stay with me."

"Ma-ma-max-on," her broken whisper drove the desperation in my body further.

I cupped the side of her face. "It's me, darling."

She sniffled back a sob. "I'm s-sorry I hu-urt you. I l-love you so-o much."

"I know, Darling, I know." Another tear fell on her cheek but this one was mine. "I love you too."

"S-s-say it a-gain." She soft demand was as loud to my ears as the screaming of a jet.

"I love you, America. Break my heart. Break it a thousand times if you like. It was only ever yours to break."

Her shaking hand slid across my cheek and into her hair. The force was gentle. I feared it was all she could manage. But the request is clear. I pressed my lips to hers. And poured all the love and sorrow in my being into her.

When I pulled back she asked, in her broken way, "Can I ke-ep your le-etters?"

I tenderly stroked her face. Thinking of how I asked for them back not only 15 minutes ago. I was so angry. So wrong. I could never be happy without my America. "Yes." I pressed my lips to her forehead and vowed, "And if you live, I'll write you a thousand more."

"Did you wanted i-it Maxon?" I pulled back to look at her.

"Want what?"

"Everything. The white dress. The big tummies. The tiny feet. The little girl climbing into bed with us. The grey hair and the wrinkles?"

"I was about to ruin our lives, America. Yes, I wanted it. I want it." I pressed her hand to my chest. "And I'll give it to you. All you have to do is hold on a little bit longer," I begged. The world outside of our table fort was beginning to calm down, which meant either we were starting to win or everyone was dying.

The side of the table cloth was pulled up suddenly. "Your Majesty, the great room has been temporarily cleared of rebels, we need to get you to a safe room."

"No, lady America needs a doctor." He looked down at her in my arms, taking in the blood and her pail nature.

"But, Your Majesty," he started.

"I'm not leaving her , she needs a doctor or she'll die." He seemed to realize that she was the one I was picking. That she would be the future Queen. That this was the girl I loved with all my heart.

"We haven't done a secured search yet. There still may be rebels, but I don't believe they got as far as the Med-hall. We could maybe open the rooms closest to the hospital. The doctor should be in one of those."

"Thank you, sir." I started to move with her when she turned and puked. The sound of her weak retching threw me into urgency once more. Most of it was blood so it was obvious that she was bleeding internally as well; we needed a doctor. Now.

We took off down the hall but I didn't make it far befor America lost consciousness . . . and a pulse.

 **America** :

I woke under the table, no longer in Maxom's arms. I said up, surprised to see the puddle of blood surrounding me. When I dragged my hand through it, it didn't get wet. Slowly, I crawled out from under the table in time to see Maxon's suit jacket fly out the door.

"Maxon!" I cried. "Wait!" He didn't. I took off running after him but stopped when I saw he was carrying someone.

For the ceremony, Kriss and I had been dressed in the same pale pink dress. He was holding Kriss. Getting her to safety as I bled to death under a table. The words of love he had just spoken were not real. Only kind words to a dying girl.

He would live a happy life without me. Without me, he would get all those things. Kriss would be the one to walk down the aisle to him. To learn his secrets. To make sure he didn't skip meals during work. To hold him while he slept. To lay in his arms for endless hours. To steal kisses. To have his children. To love and be loved by him.

I fell to the ground. He didn't need me. Didn't love me. He'll go on with his life and mine would end forever. And suddenly, I stopped fighting and let the darkness creep in.

.


	2. A Different Fight

**Aspen:**

The man turned to me and fired the gun. I felt the bullet tear through my thigh and the overwhelming pain shot up my leg. I fell to the ground.

I was almost content to lay in my blood and play dead until help came. That was, until I saw her. America. She was just sitting there, staring out at the chaos. And that prince of her's was comforting the other girl.

My blood boiled. How can he ignore her in a time like this? She needed to be protected, dragged to a safe room and kept out of sight. Instead, our Royal Jackass was letting her stay in the same position, exposed and vulnerable.

" _Get up, Leger_." I screamed at myself. "Get up."

I pulled myself up using a chair but it wasn't heavy enough to hold my weight. It flipped over and I landed on my leg. I groaned in pain. "Let's go, Leger. You need to get America to safety."

I moved another chair into position and more evenly balanced my weight. I got myself somewhat upright when I saw him walking to the stage. The same man who shot me, the leader, he was going to kill the prince. As much as I wanted to let that happen, Mer would never forgive me.

I loaded my gun and took aim just as he changed his. America! The next events happened so quickly I felt like I was watching it in slow motion. The man pulled his trigger but Prince Maxon jumped in front of it. I pulled mine, dropping the man. And someone else pulled there's.

I hit the ground again, this time, the pain was in my shoulder. At least America is safe. Maxon saved America, she's okay.

The rebel who shot me suddenly appeared above me. I reached for my gun but in the fall I had dropped it. The man pressed his foot down on my chest. "Remember me, Officer? Because I remember you."

"Deckard!" A voice called. "Grab what you want and let's get out."

"I want him." My captor yelled back.

"Why?" Another face came into view. It took me a second to realize they were talking about me. _Yes, why?_ I wanted to agree with him.

"He was there that night in Angeles." I realized these were the same rebels who had attacked the truck when America asks me to get them out of the palace. The night she was shot.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." They both looked down at me and I tried not to show my fear. Then, my world went black.

 **Lucy:**

Lady America seemed uncharacteristically quiet. She had red rimmed eyes and refused to let go of a small pile of what looked like letters. "What is it, Miss?" I whispered when Anne and Mary were going to get her dress.

"I messed up, Lucy. I'm going home." She barely held back the sob I knew was building inside of her.

"But the Prince loves you, My Lady, he'll forgive you," I said reassuringly.

"Not this time, Lucy."

"What did you do?" I started. "Nevermind, it's not my place." I shook my head at myself.

"I hurt him, but not in the way he thinks." I assumed she was going to leave it at that but then she turned around and locked the bathroom door. "I . . . I was with a guard . . . like Marlee." I gasped. "I was so upset about the competition and I just wanted to go home . . . I don't know. But the night of the Report when I gave the proposal . . . I realized I was home." She started to cry. "When Maxon and I got stuck in that safe room and I thought I was going home. . . I realized how much I didn't want to leave him. I ended it."

"Last night Maxon proposed. He said he loved me and I love him. I love him so much. It was all a mistake, a big mistake." She took a moment to calm herself down enough to continue to speak. "We fell asleep in eachother's arms. Nothing happened but it felt perfect. And then the guard rushed in thinking I was in trouble and"-her voice broke-"then later I was trying to explain to him that I didn't sleep with Maxon. And Maxon walked around the corner."

"He thinks I lied, Lucy. He thinks I betrayed him again . . . and I did. But when I realized he was what I wanted, I stopped. I really did. I love him and today he's going to propose to Kriss with the ring he got for me. And they're going to get married and I-"

There was a knock on the door. "Lucy, Lady America, what's going on?" Anne called.

"Don't tell the others." She pleaded.

"Of course not, Miss." I tried to show how sorry I was for her through my eyes but I've never been too good at communication.

"Lucy?" America said as I got to the door. "Thank you for listening."

I smiled and gave her a cloth to wipe her eyes with. I would have to start over on her makeup but I decided I didn't care. I would make my lady so beautiful the prince won't have any choice but to marry her.

cCc

We sat in the Maid Lounge with all the officers not on duty. I hoped beyond hope that Lady America would get the chance to talk to the prince before the ceremony started. If she could talk to him then there was no way he wouldn't be able to see how sorry she was. For both their sakes, I hoped Prince Maxon would find it in himself to forgive her. They were so in love and any other decision on his part would only leave them alone and miserable.

Someone turned on the television so I knew the Report would be starting soon. I could hear the chatter around me. "Lucy!" I turned to find Ariel. "How does it feel to be the future Queen's maid?"

Everyone was so sure that Lady America would win that I doubted even Lady Kriss' maid still held out of the excitement. "Well, Lady America hasn't been chosen yet so. . ."

"Why wouldn't she?" Anne piped up. "It's so obvious, their love for each other."

"Well. . ." I shut my mouth before I said too much. Remember Lucy, you promised.

"Lucy, what were you and Lady America talking about this morning?" Anne said sharply. By this time, a crowd had started to form. Everyone ready to get in on this new gossip.

"It was nothing," I lied.

"It wasn't nothing," Mary insisted. "She locked the door and we could hear her crying from the other side."

"Mary," I snapped. "What My Lady shared with me in confidence isn't mine to repeat."

"You just don't want to tell us," Ariel sneered.

"You're right. Because it's none of your business." I glared at the girl.

"But it's yours?" She shrieked.

"No, it's just—"

"Lucy, if somethings happened to my lady. I need to know." Anne's voice grew higher in her anger.

"But Anne—"

"As you superior, I demand you tell me what happened." Ever since she found out about Aspen and I she had been using the 'Superior' card a lot more often. I knew it was just a way to belittle me, to make herself seem bigger. Build up the confidence lost by her jealousy. I tried to put up with it but this was going to far. I could feel the panic setting in but I desperately held on to the knowledge of my promise to America.

"I'm not going to—"

"Now, Lucy!"

"Fine! Alright! They got into a fight this morning and Lady America doesn't think they have enough time to figure it out." I rushed out the words so fast I was surprised anyone could even understand what I said. I wished no one had because I instantly regret it.

"A fight about what? What could they possibly still have to fight about?" Anne yells.

"It's not my place to-" I was interrupted by a loud siren. The rebel alarm!


	3. Developments

**Maxon:**

I threw my key to the guard. "Find the doctor!" I shouted at him.

I ran into the hospital and laid her on an empty bed. "No, America, NO!" I grabbed her hand. "You're going to be okay. I'm not letting you die."

A wave of nurses from the first safe room ran into the room. One of them tried to push me away but I refused to move. I was here. She needed to know I was here. I felt a stronger pair of hands wrench me back from the bed. I turned to the owner and nearly hit him before recognizing him as the doctor.

"Your Majesty, if you want us to save her you have to let us."

"I'm staying here with her. I'm not leaving her." I swore.

"Do you want her to die?" Those were the only words in the world that would have stopped me. "Do you want her to die?" he repeated. He grabbed my shoulders again, this time to make sure he had my attention. "Then you have to let us do our job."

 **Lucy:**

"Go!" The guard behind me screamed. He roughly pushed my shoulders and I fell into the safe room. Three girls with shaved in behind me and the door was closed, leaving us in deafening silence.

Someone helped me to my feet. I mumbled a 'thank you' and kept my head down. In the confusion I had been shoved to the back; I could feel the shelves behind me.

I hated Rebels. I hated Rebel attacks. Why did they have to do this? I wiped at the escaping tear from my eye.

Aspen was on duty in the great room. He could be dying right now. What if he got shot? What if he was killed?

"Are you alright?" I looked up and saw a man, a couple years older than me. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. "You're Lucy right? Lady America's maid?"

I nodded. I knew his name, I knew I did.

"I'm Christoff, Prince Maxon's butler.

"I know," I lied and wiped my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I hate Rebel attacks." I tried to contain my sob. I saw in his eyes the moment he realized why. It wasn't a secret, how many maids had been. . .

"I heard what you said before the report. About how they fought." His change of subject was obvious and I was grateful." Maybe this attack is a blessing."

"How?" I asked, incredulously.

"Every fight they've ever had, they've taken their time working through it and then become stronger because it. The Report's been cancelled or postponed. That gives them more time."

"You really think so?"

He shrugged like he really didn't care, but we both knew he did. "I know that the prince loves her." He looked around the small, crowded room. No one was listening. "The Prince went to go see your lady last night, and, while I firmly believe he wouldn't disrespect her, he didn't return to the room until morning. When he finally did return, he was one hell of a happy man.

"That kind of love doesn't just disappear in 6 hours. That kind of love is blinding. That kind of love is forgiving, it's forever."

Forever. Blue eyes and dark hair flashed in mind. Aspen. He wouldn't die, he was stronger than anyone I had ever known and I loved him for it. I loved him. He couldn't die: he was my forever.

"Lucy?" Christoff's voice cut through my thoughts. I could tell it wasn't the first time he'd said my name.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"You look really worried and not for yourself. You have someone out there." It was more of a state that a question.

I nodded. "He's a guard. He was on duty in the great room."

"I'm sure he's fine, Lucy. Any man who manages to catch your heart is the luckiest bastard in the world, he can get through this."

I smiled because if I didn't, I feared I would cry.


	4. Waiting

**Maxon:**

"Maxon," my father's harsh voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I didn't look up. Just tucked my knees in closer to my chest.

My America was right thru those doors, lying on a cold metal table as the doctors tried to save her. She was going to die and I wasn't going to be able to do anything. I had thought I knew what hopelessness was. What helplessness was. But no matter how bad my life had gotten earlier, no matter how much pain I had suffered at the hands of my father, nothing compared to this. This waiting on the outside of a door, while my life depended on the events inside . . . was torture at its finest.

"Maxon." I glared at him with all the hate in my body. What right did he have to come here? What right did he have to continue to breathe when America may never again? What right did he have to stand above me?

But I wasn't going to stand. I didn't know if I could hold myself up and I wasn't going to chance that in front of this man.

"Maxon Calix Schreave," he boomed. "Get off the ground and act like the prince I raised you to be."

When I continued to stare at him, he grabbed my shirt, my suit jacket and tie long forgotten, and attempted to pull me up. I gave in, if only because of the crowd we were drawing. He turned me like a child and I went like one.

"I told Kriss to wait in the Library." He handed me a small velvet box I recognized as the ring I bought for America. "Now go put that ring on her finger."

I took a few steps forward before I realized what he just said. Turning around, I was met by his smug face. So sure I wouldn't put up a fight. So confident in his hold on me. There was no arguing him. Without a word, I headed to the library.


	5. Confrontation

**Hey sorry these chapters are so short but I feel its better to have a little soon than have to wait a long time for a longer chapter. To answer a question, yes, Amberly is still alive as well:) Make sure to review, I'm open to suggestions. . . And for anyone who was worried. . . I'm Maxmerica all the way  
**

 **Maxon:**

I opened the large doors. "Maxon, thank goodness you are alright."

I nearly staggered back as she crashed into my chest, wrapping her arms around me in a vice. "Kriss, we need to-" suddenly a pair of lips were on mine, moving feverishly and hard. I pulled away quickly. I couldn't contain the need to wipe her off of me.

She looked up confused, "Maxon, dear?"

"Lady Kriss, I, uh," I moved out of her arms.

"What is it, Maxon? I know your parents are okay. The country is yours still. The rebels fail. You are obviously fine." I wanted to argue against that. No, I wasn't fine. The woman I loved was shot because of me.

I let her take my hand and lead me to the couch. In all honesty, I could barely think straight. What was I supposed to be doing? She pushed me down then moved behind the couch, she started to massage my shoulders. And although it was greatly needed, it felt wrong.

"So, for our next step, we're going to get the palace cleaned up. Show the rebels just how much they failed by a public appearance. The entire Royal Family alive and well." Kriss continued to talk but I zoned out. She would have made an excellent Queen. Just not mine.

I snapped back to the present when she said, "Then we'll need to announce our engagement and our wedding will be a sign of hope for the people."

I stood up. "Whoa, Kriss, wait."

"What?" She came around the couch to face me. Kriss studied my face for what seemed like forever, then, her expression changed. "You still want America."

"Kriss, I-"

"After everything she has done to you, you still think you love her!" She started to pace. "Why, Maxon? Why her?"

"Because she's her, Kriss." I replied simply.

"Explain the guard, Maxon. Explain him. Make it make sense in your head because it dosen't in mine. She cheated on you, Maxon."

"And I cheated on her with 34 other girls, including you."

"That was the game!" Kriss yelled. This wasn't the sweet tempered girl I had thought of as one of my closest friends.

"This is not a game, Lady Kriss. This is my life. And I will chose to marry the one I feel is worthy. The one I love. And my decision will not be questioned, least of all by you."

"What if she doesn't want you? What if you're never enough for her?" Having my own fears out in the open hurt like hell.

"Then I'll cross that bridge when it comes. But Kriss, even if America declines my proposal, I won't choose you. You deserve to be someone's one. Their first choice. And you'd never be mine. Every time I'd look at you I'd think about her. Kriss, I care about you too much to do that to you."

"Then this is it? We're done? I'm going home?" The tears in her eyes hurt a little.

"Yes, my dear."

She nodded in acceptance. "Can you leave, please?"

She was about to break down and needed to be alone. "It was an honor to meet you, Lady Kriss." I took her hand and kissed her fingers for the last time, but I didn't feel remorse. I was finally free to love America the way she deserved. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

Now, I needed to talk to Aspen Leger.


	6. Pain

**So here's Aspen, if you've been missing him like I have;)**

 **Aspen:**

I woke up to a jolting floor. I blinked but it made no difference in the darkness surrounding me. I was immediately aware of the pain in my shoulder and leg. With each bump came a new level of agony.

It was then I realized I was in some sort of cart. I attempted to sit up but the pain was nearly too much. After the third try, I finally managed to pull myself up and lean against the wall. My head felt dizzy and I was sure if I could have seen anything, my vision would have been impaired.

I waited for my eyes to adjust. They either didn't or there was just nothing to see. I had never been afraid of much. Only for the lives of loved ones and failing them. But now, I could feel the fear seeping in and taking up residence in every fiber of my being.

I don't know how long I sat there, listening to strange, muffled voices and bouncing along in that box. It could have been ten minutes, it could have been ten hours. The excruciating pain and swampyness-is that even a word- of my head made my internal clock confused. When we finally stopped, I relished in the break.

The door opened and the light poured in. It was blinding and almost hurt, but by then, pain was becoming a norm. "You're awake," a raspy voice called. It was familiar, but I couldn't think enough to place it.

Two bodies came into my space but I still couldn't see anything but shapes. "Get him up," the man ordered and I was lifted by my arms. I let out a curse as the men took no mercy on the BULLET HOLE. IN. MY. ARM! They laughed. I made a mental note to kill them when I escaped.

"Tie his hands," the gruff voice said. And, once again, taking no consideration to the wound in my shoulder, tied my wrists together.

I could start to see colors now but everything looked overexposed and blurry. "He can walk from here, we need the trailer for supplies."

I was dropped onto my feet and my left leg gave out, causing me to fall to the ground. "Get up." I tried but failed. "I said, get up." I felt the first kick to my stomach but my body was so awashed in pain I almost laughed. They say the best high is your own bodies pain killers. Well, I'd have to agree with them on that.

He kicked me again and I felt a rib crack. These guys don't mess around. Finally, someone pulled me up. I heard him say something but I was _so_ out of it. The man who helped me stand slung my good arm over him shoulder and started to ease me into a walk. I think they noticed that I wasn't going to be able to do it by myself. If I wasn't so disconnected from the world right now, there wasn't a way in hell I would have let them help me. But at the moment, I really didn't care.

 **Review! Nothing helps writers block like a motive!**


	7. Empty Rooms

**Please excuse any grammatical errors. . . and enjoy:) Follow and Review, I update** ** _a lot._**

 **Maxon:**

I walked down the halls to the guard's wing. I had only been there a few times, including the time America was shot. Which also meant I knew exactly where Leger's room was. I hadn't gotten far before I knew I was recognized. I could feel the questioning stares and hear the baffled whispers.

When I made it down to his door, I knocked one, twice, before entering. He had no respect for me and mine so I didn't have to respect him and his. "Leger," I called as I stepped into the small room.

He wasn't in it, which was my first observation. The second was that the note I remembered being on his wall was missing as well. I remembered his strange reaction to me pointing it out and how if I looked back on it, how familiar the handwriting is. America had written it to him. The fact that it was no longer on his wall meant either they had stopped seeing each other like America had implied, or that once he was caught he came back here to hide the evidence. I didn't know which one to think, but my heart was definitely hoping for the former.

I turned and left the room when a man walked up. He started. I could tell it wasn't Leger, especially by the way he kept his head slightly down in difference. "Your Highness, can I help you find something?"

"No, I was just looking for Officer Leger."

His head snapped up. "Aspen?" So he knew him.

"Yes," I recognized him then. He had helped us get out of the palace. "Do you know where he is?"

Avery. His name was Avery. "No, You Highness." Avery suddenly looked sick. "No one has seen him sense the fight."

I looked down at my watch. It had almost been a full day sense the actually fighting had ended. An image appeared in my mind of right when the attack had started. Someone had called out to warn us. Aspen had. And he was shot the moment it left his mouth.

"Is he. . ." I didn't finish that thought.

"We have almost all the bodies accounted for and identified. I was just down there to look for him. His body isn't there." Avery didn't look like he believed it himself.

"Is it possible for him to still be unlocking safe rooms?" Sometimes it takes a while for them to be opened. I don't understand why finding him alive was so important to me, I hated him. Didn't I?

"You report to your proceeding officers after an attack is over, before going out to unlock safe rooms. He isn't here." Avery's worry showed through his words.

"Come with me." We started down the halls, back up to the third floor. I needed to check surveillance, figure out what happened.

"Your Majesty?" The question in his voice was clear.

"We're going to find out what happened to Aspen Leger."


	8. Your reasons for living

**Sorry this was a longish wait. Just got back from a camp with no wifi. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Lucy:**

The doors finally opened in a loud bang and a flooding of light. It awoke the few who had managed to fall asleep in the crowded room. I didn't know if I was disgusted by the fact they could sleep in a time like this or thankful for the reprieve. If someone managed to fall asleep you didn't want to wake them, you never knew how they would react and in small confinements it's better not to chance it.

The fact that there has never been a clock in the safe rooms has always bugged me. As we filed out, a guard kindly informed us it was late into the morning. The next morning. I was trying to find a way to ask what took them so long without sounding ungrateful. I couldn't find one so I stayed quiet.

I hadn't gotten ten feet before my question was asked by someone else. Of course the brave soul would be Ariel. I was glad I hadn't said it because it sounded even worse than it did in my head.

Luckily, Ariel knew how to flirt, and she did often, so the guard just rolled his eyes and answered, "I don't know what happened but some saferooms by the hospital were opened during the fight. Half the guards were sent to that corridor to guard instead of helping the sweep. Took twice as long to make the palace secure."

"What happened?" I asked before I could stop myself.

He shrugged. "No idea. They won't give us a straight answer."

A guard next to me drops his gun and the checklist he had in his hands. Every eye turned to him but his were on a small blonde running through the small group.

"James!" she jumped into his arms. "You're safe." She started kissing every inch of his face. "You're safe."

"I'm safe." He said before grabbing her face and kissing her solidly.

I adverted my eyes. This was something that should be private. A lover's reunion.

I take off running. I needed to see Aspen.

 **Maxon:**

I shut the door behind the guards that usually stand around the perimeter of the room. Whatever these tapes uncovered, it was going to be kept private. At least for now.

"He would have run, would he have?" That very well could be a possibility. He was afraid for his life, not from the battle but from the consequences of their affair.

"No." He sounded so sure. "He sends every possible penny to his family back home. He wouldn't abandon them for anything."

I nodded and started to pull up the footage from the fight.

"Your Majesty," I looked over at him. "Why do you need to find him?" His question wasn't as innocent as it sounded. I could see the guarded look in his eye. He knew. Maybe not all of it, but enough.

"Why don't you take a guess, Officer. Let's play twenty questions." I squared him. "I'll start."

He visibly swallowed.

"How long have you known?" I demanded.

He looked at the ground. "Since the week of Lady America's proposal on the Report."

 _That_ long. Something inside me broke. Did everyone know but me? "How did you find out?"

Avery clenched his jaw. He didn't want to tell me. "I had a feeling something had been going on for a while. Aspen would be gone for hours on end with no excuse to where he had gone. It was impossible to follow him, I had tried many times.

"He had reacted defensively when I disagreed with her actions during Carter and Marlee's whipping. Hadn't spoken to me for days. Then, Lady America came to him to get you two out of the palace . . . well most of it just didn't make sense.

"Aspen came back drunker than my father one night. When I asked him what happened he started cussing up a storm. But after a couple minutes of that he broke down and sobbed. I had never seen him cry before. He's not one of those guys. He told me everything, about how he had started to fall for a maid but every time he held her he felt guilty. About how he was having trouble moving on."

"Wait, moving on?" Falling for a maid?

"Your Highness," he looked as confused as I was. "When did you find out?"

"I had brought Kriss to explain that I was picking America. And I found the woman I had just proposed to wrapped up in another man's arms outside her door. They told me they had started again a couple days after he got here."

"Sir," something about his tone reminded me of trying to approach a wounded bear. "Did you ask them when they ended?"

"What?"

"What Aspen did was wrong. He should have been with the Lady, but once she made her choice, he backed off. Hell, he's even with someone now."

He backed off. "When?"

"Sir?"

"When did they stop seeing each other?" I was standing on needles, not sure I was ready to hear the answer. Not with the words I had said to America hanging over my head. Not with the accusations I had thrust upon her. Not with her life in the balance.

"She ended it the morning after the Report."

I didn't need for him to specify which one. I already knew. She ended it the night after the saferoom. The night after we had laid ourselves bare. The night I had truly admitted to myself that I loved her.

I had never been touched so gently, or seen so fully. That night she had said because of her stupidity we would never get the chance to lie in bed for hours and wake up in each other's arms. But for some miracle we had another chance. This time I nearly blew it. I just prayed I would have enough time to find another miracle.

I had to. Life wasn't worth living if your reason for living wasn't living.

 **I know what your thinking. . . I liked that last line too. Let me know what you thought and who's POV I should do next. Thanks for reading:)**


	9. Desperation

**Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for the responses. And to Cheer4lifeguys, here's a little taste of Aspen.**

 **Aspen:**

As my eyesight returned to normal, I realized we were in a swamp. With every step another part of my body ached. I didn't know how much longer I could do this for. Just when I thought I was going to pass out from exhaustion, the men started to pick up the pass.

I grunted as my leg caught on a rock. The man who was helping me was no longer paying attention to the fact I only had one usable leg. Every tree, puddle and mud pile looked the same but these men knew their way through it like there was a yellow brick road. And where ever we were going, they we anxious to get there.

"Stop." The man at the front of our party held up his hand. We had arrived.

The five men closest to him turned and started my way. Four of them moved to the cart while the last continued on his path toward me. The last thing I remembered was his cruel smiling face and his raised hand.

 **America:**

White lights. White lights and frantic voices. I keep my eyes closed and lean against the wall in the corner of the small room. That was me. All that blood was mine. What was going on? I was so confused. I wanted to be in his arms. But he didn't want me. I'd lied to him. I'd hurt him. I didn't deserve to live. I didn't even want to.

 **Aspen:**

I woke slowly and unalert, unlike usual. My bandages had been rewrapped. Kinda. Once again, I couldn't see. My hands were bound in the back, if it was even possible, they were tighter than before. It was loud, but I couldn't figure out where the noise was coming from. If they wanted me to feel helpless, they were doing a great job. Not that I'd ever admit that to anyone. I wished I hadn't admitted it to myself.

I was thirsty. And hungry. Not that I was a stranger to hunger, no, I had gone more than my fair share of days without food. But living in the palace had almost made me forget what that was like. Even if I got food, how could I trust to eat it? But then, they wanted me here for a reason. They went going to poison me. Yet.

 **America:**

I was jerked away from the light for a second time. Why wouldn't they just let me die? Didn't they know my heart was already shattered? That wasn't not something they could fix.

Why did they want me to live? Did they want me to be miserable for the rest of my life? To watch Maxon marry Kriss and live their lives together? That thought succeeded in getting me pissed. I wanted to scream at them, but didn't know what would happen.

 _Are you happy? You made the dead girl mad._

Only I wasn't dead. Why wasn't I dead? Oh, that's right. Because the doctors were jackasses.

 _You know what? I'm going to live just to spite you._

Did that make sense? No, of course it didn't. Nothing made sense anymore.

 **Aspen:**

So, my theory was right. They weren't going to starve me. A small serving was slid under the door as well as some water.

Now that the immediate fear was gone, I was helpless to the others closing in.

My family. What would they do if I wasn't rescued? Would they suffer because of my stupidity? The prince and I weren't on friendly terms right now, but Mer wouldn't let them starve would she?

What would happen when they didn't find my body in the remains? Would they look for me? Who was they? Avery? Mer? . . . Lucy? . . .

Would Lucy live the rest of her life as a maid? She was worth so much more than that. Not that Mer was a bad mistress, if anything, she was the best outcome for that situation.

Or would she move on from me like she had from her first love. Like America moved on from me. What if my memory wasn't enough to hold her until I found a way back to her? What if I wasn't enough? What if I never got out of here? What if whatever they wanted from me killed me?

 **Sorry not a lot happened in this chapter. Its really late. Review and favorite please. let me know what you think or possible ideas for future. I really don't have that solid of a plan. . .**


	10. Answers

**Maxon:**

I blinked, trying to regain my composure. I had been taught all my life to keep a calm front in the face of struggle. When all you wanted was to break down, to stand tall, to hold back. It had almost cost me America once, but right now, I couldn't focus.

"Your Highness?" I heard from the fog, but I blocked it out. It and everything else until I could not feel a thing. Then, just like I was taught, I slowly let in the task at hand.

 _Don't get emotional. That's not going to help. Focus._

I moved back to the desk, my vision like a tunnel. I just needed to see what happened to him. I rewound the footage until the beginning of the fight.

The tape started.

 _He looked back and forth around the room. He was struggling with something. His fixation wasn't on America like I had assumed that day, but on the guards around him. Suddenly he yelled, "Rebels!"_

 _A man turned and fired at Leger, dropping him with a shot to the leg._ —Avery cursed behind me— _The men took out red bandanas and tied them around their heads._

 _Aspen was lost in the fight, I was beginning to think that was the last he moved when he pulled himself onto a chair. This time, his gaze was on America. She was sitting in the open, staring at the chaos. The chair moved and he went crashing to the floor._

 _But he didn't stop. He tried again and this time, brought himself to a hunched position, but he was standing._

 _A rebel took his aim at me and then America. Aspen fired but was too late to stop the bullet. I dived. The man dropped, which saved our lives. Then a man from the other side hit Aspen in the arm. He fell._

 _The room emptied of most of its occupants. The guards began chasing them out, when two bodies moved to stand over Aspen. They conversed for a short moment before one of them knocked him out with the butt of his gun. The rebels then carried him out of the room._

I stopped the tape.

Avery hit the desk, "Dammit, Leger." But I could see the tears in his eyes. He turned to me, "Your Majesty-"

"Don't. There's nothing we can do." I ran my hands through my hair.

"But—"

"I can't stage a rescue for one man. That's not how it works here. Not to mention we'd lose more men than we would save." I threw some papers off the desk. "Even if I wanted to, the king would have to approve the operation. Which is never," I turned to him, " _never_ going to happen."

"But you're the prince, won't he—"

I let out a harsh laugh. "He's not going to be very pleased with me for a while." I could see the question in his eyes.

I began to explain when the doors burst open and a small girl ran through them. "Your Majesty," the sweaty nurse panted. "Lady America is out of surgery. She's not awake, but you can see her now."

Relief washed over me. I collapsed into the chair behind me. She's okay. She's going to live. I buried my face in my hands.

"Prince Maxon?" Avery placed a hand on my shoulder.

I laughed in relief before jumping up and heading down the hall.


	11. With Her

**America:**

They move me to a bed in the med hall. I have given up trying to let go, also, something keeps telling me to hold out for a while. So I decided to wait and see what happened. It's not like there wasn't ways to die once I woke up. Maybe I could move to a different country. Nicoletta might let me live in Italy. That way I wouldn't have to watch them together.

I stood at the top of my bed, watching my lifeless body. My skin was as pale as the sheets below me. My orange hair had been brushed by a nurse—something I thought very strange.

I heard voices outside the hall, but the hospital was so crowded I didn't pay attention. That was, until I heard the room shush. Every eye was on him moving into the room. He looked as if he was searching for someone. Kriss didn't get hurt too, did she?

I watched as the others started to look as well, trying to find what had captured the prince's worry, when they settled on me. Maxon doubled his speed and the crowd parted for him like the Red Sea. His gaze was intense as he came around the bed and fell to one knee. "America," he breathed and lifted a shifty hand to my cheek.

I went to the other side and mirrored his position, so I could look at his face while he studied mine.

"Can she be moved?" he asked as the doctor approached.

 _Moved? He wanted me gone already?_

"We wanted to wait for another night. With all the complications with the surgery—"

"Complications?" his head snapped around to look at the doctor.

"We lost her several times during the operation, we managed to bring her back each time, but we won't know the damage until. . ." The doctor faded off.

"Until she wakes?" Maxon asked.

"With how adamant she was about giving up . . . and with her unresponsiveness to some of the machines. . . Your Highness, we fear she may never awaken."

Maxon's chest stops its steady breaths and I swear I can see the stutter of his heart beats. Maybe he does still care.

Maxon took a few steps back, as if he almost fell, then gathered himself. "I'll stay with her for tonight, then help you move her tomorrow."

"Your Majesty, I—"

"No." His word seemed to echo off the marble walls of the hospital room. "She will live." The doctor bowed and quickly departed, leaving the nurse behind him to offer a look of sympathy.

Maxon bent down again and gently grabbed my hand in his. "You will live, America." He whispered. "I know I said I was tired of fighting, but I need that fight now. If you can't fight for you, fight for me; I need you, America. I love you, my darling—" his voice cracked. "If you live, I'll never call you 'my dear' again, I promise."

 **See what I did there? Sent you back to America in the safe room? Almost made me cry:) Let me know what you thought!**


	12. Tortured

**Warnings:** ***implied language and** **scenes of mild torture**

 **Sorry it took so long to update but I hope I can get back into this story:)**

 **Aspen:**

"Wake up." I felt the kick to my cracked rib in my teeth. I involuntarily let out a hiss. The man laughed. His ugly face came into my limited line of sight. "Good morning, Officer. Sleep well?" He pulled me to my feet roughly.

"Yeah, slept nice and cozy on a belly full of food." I don't know what prompted me to say it, maybe because it had felt good after being starved for the past two days, or maybe because I needed the hate, but whatever the reason, I regretted it instantly.

"What food?" The man snarled and almost dropped me.

 _Okay, so wrong thing to say. No food. Think, Leger._

"Sarcasm, Asshole." I rolled my eyes for effect and hoped he buy it. He did.

"Watch it." He snapped. "Or I'll make you regret it."

I couldn't fear anymore. I was done with that. My pride would be the only thing I had left.

There was a man blocking two metal doors at the end of the hall. When we approached, he moved aside. "Deckard," he acknowledged the man guiding me with a nod.

The room had a damp feeling to the air, as if humid. I didn't know what about it, maybe the presence, but taking my first steps into that room gave me chills. "Move."

I was pushed deeper. In the room was a long metal table with black straps hanging from both sides. The man behind me—Deckard?—pushed me down onto the cold surface. My hands were unbound and I reveled in the small relief for my shoulder. On the outside, I kept a blank face. It didn't last long.

I was pushed back so hard my head slammed into the metal. As I was recovering from the blow my arms were tied securely to the table. They did the same to my legs. I didn't fight. I didn't give them that pleasure.

"Aspen Leger.

Cast: Previously Seven. Currently Two.

Provence: Carolina.

Draft: October

Location: Angeles

Station: Palace Guard.

Scheduled Rounds: East Circuit, Stationary Guard."

The voice stopped here and the man came into view. "Stationary guard?" His voice held a tone that could be taken for surprise, but I knew it wasn't the first time he had read it. "That's a high position for a man drafted three months ago."

"I'm a quick learner." I did my best to look smug.

He made a sound of agreement and smiled a rotten toothed grin down at me. "What was your Stationary Post?"

It was on his paper anyway: "Guarding the Selected."

"Good. Which one?"

I gritted my teeth and reminded myself they had this information, no use starting the imminent beating sooner. I was being smart, I told myself. "Lady America."

"lady America is from Carolina, am I correct?"

 _Public knowledge, Aspen. Be smart._

"Yes." I held back the quick retort ready to fall off my tongue.

"The same Province you were from. How interesting. Tell me, Officer Leger, did you know your Province's Golden Girl?"

when I couldn't bring myself to respond, he tsked and a flogger came down across my broken rib. I grunted, not able to with hold the sound. "For your sake, Aspen, I hope you are a quick learner."

Then he turned and addressed the men behind him, "teach him a lesson."

the flogger came down again. "The next time I return, I hope you will have . . . Learned." A cackling followed and his footsteps receded.

The flogger continued until the pain consumed me.

...

I woke on the floor of my cage. They must have dragged my limp body in earlier. I struggled to sit up but refused to lie down anymore. I stared at the wall, contemplating nothing but pain and trying to tell how much time had gone by.

The nawing in my stomach was the least painful thing on my body but I knew it wasnt the most concerning. Starvation would take weeks, I didn't know how much longer my abused body could handle things. But when food appeared again I couldn't complain. I figured it was night but in the constant darkness of the cave I couldn't be sure.

I had just managed to fall asleep when the door to my cell was opened. _Alright, Leger, you know what's coming. Steal yourself. Don't let them see your weakness. Pain isn't weakness, it's your strength._

They half dragged me down the hall to the room. Instead of tying me to the table again they brought me to a chair. In front of the chair was a large tank of water and a grate.

The man from yesterday entered. I closed my eyes, trying to hear the exchanges better. I needed his name. I was making a list. I had never honestly hated a person but I realized I'd need that hate to get through this.

"Welcome back, Aspen. I hope you slept well." Pleasantries I'd love to shove up his— "I was not pleased by the state we left your body in yesterday. If we accidentally kill you it will set us back months. So we have something else in mind for today."

He tapped the metal water tank. "Shall we start?" The people in the room nodded their consent.

"A newly trained guard would not likely be put into a Stationary position. So either you knew the girl or you knew a higher official. I highly doubt a six from Carolina would have any connections. So we will assume you knew Lady America."

My hands tightened into fists on their own accord. My reaction was not unnoticed. The man smirked. I needed to control that.

"Lady America, being the Prince's favorite placed you close to him as well."

they thought I had secrets? Well they'd be disappointed when I didn't have any to share.

"you're wrong. The Prince doesn't trust me."

the man waved his hand and I was suddenly picked up in the chair and dunked in the water. I tried to bring my head up but it crashed against the grate. I couldn't breathe, my lungs were on fire. I thrashed around but that only made my panic worse.

Finally they let me breathe as they pulled me out and dropped my chair on the floor. Oxygen returned to my body in large gulps.

"You were seen in Angeles after dark guarding a food cart. Only you weren't guarding fruit, you were guarding the Prince and Lady America as they conversed with Northern Rebels. What did you learn?"

"Nothing." I hissed. "They just asked me to guard."

i realized my mistake the moment it came out of my mouth. "Who asked you? Lady America or the Prince?"

I only glared at him. He nodded to the men behind me and the chair was lifted again. Only this time they weren't as careful, as they put me in the water, my ribs hit the edge causing me to gulp the water as I struggled through the pain.

"Staller!" Someone from across the room noticed.

They pulled me out. I coughed violently to get the water out of my lungs. "Prince Maxon met with the leaders of the Northern Rebels and suddenly they have guns, supplies. Is the Prince a Northern Rebel?" He demanded. Staller. His name was Staller.

"Fu—" I was in the water again. My mother had alway taught me to pray for my enemies. So that's what I did.

 _God, I've never really asked for much more than food on the table for my family but now I ask, if you ever loved me, Damn. Them. All._

They kept me under for longer than the first time but the burning in the lungs was nothing compared to the flames of hated seething in my soul.

When they let me breathe, I let my glare bare into anyone who was looking. The nervous shock on the face of one of the guards made me warm inside. I held onto that as the session continued.

.

 **Let me know what you thought in the reviews and who we should hear from next:)**


	13. A Promise

Maxon:

"Maxon?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, when I looked up, I saw my mothers kind eyes looking down at me. I hadn't seen her since the ceremony. I was relieved, to say the least, to know that she was alive. But I couldn't really feel anything anymore.

"How is she doing?" She asked softly.

"I don't know. They want to keep her here for the night. Tomorrow they will be able to move her to Princess Suite."

"Your father said that you were going to propose to Kriss." I shook my head. "I didn't think so." She took a seat in the chair next to me. she didn't speak for a while, just watched me watching America. I needed the constant reassurance that she was alive. Even if the machine was doing all the work, watching America's chest rise and fall was all the comfort I needed.

"What did the doctor say Maxon?" She spoke quietly as to not wake the patients around us.

I blinked trying to hold back the tears. "It doesn't matter."

My mom knew me well enough to know that if I couldn't repeat it, it was that bad. She sighed, "Then are you sure dismissing Kriss is the best option?"

My head snapped around to look at her. How dare she suggest that! It wasn't until I saw the tears in her own eyes that I realized it was hard for her as well. "I love you, Maxon. You're my son and all I've ever wanted from this selection is for you to find someone else to love you just as much. Both of these girls have that.

"I've known of your favor for America sense maybe even before you knew yourself. She was no Princess, I can tell you that. But I knew that she could learn to be royal. If she loved you, she'd learn. And she proved me right. She was kind. Just. Fearless. All the things a Queen needs to be. All the things I could have asked for in a daughter."

The tears had broken free now. For both of us.

"Maxon, you don't know how hard it is for me to come here as a Queen and ask you to make this decision. but its necessary. If America is never going to wake up, are you willing to marry Kriss?"

I dropped my head into America's cold hand and kissed her fingertips like I did not so long ago. Feeling the small calluses under my lips. You can't leave me America. You can't.

I looked over to where my mother was silently crying. "Give me one week. If she does not wake within seven days. . ." I forced the words out of my mouth. "I'll marry Kriss."

A quiet sob left my mother's mouth. She was so strong, so good at hiding her emotions. I went to her and wrapped her small body in my arms. She cried into my chest as I resumed my careful watch over America's synthetic breathing.

It was then I realized America's family had yet to be informed. She would need them here. Also, I knew it would offer me a great deal of comfort as well. So I summoned Christoff and told him to write a letter.

Lucy:

Aspen wasn't in his room but I told myself not to worry. That he might still be searching safe rooms. I searched the halls for any sign of him but each group turned up with strangers. When the allotted time for safe-room checking was over I felt a stab of panic.

No, calm down. I had over heard some men talking about how a group was sent over to a camp where all the guests were relocated to. He was probably there. They'd need a lot of support and Aspen was one of the best. If I couldn't find him I had o doubt he would find me as soon as he was free.

I didn't head back to the maid quarters though, I went straight to Lady America's room. When I got there I found Anne and Mary already working on picking up the room. It had been destroyed. Anne noticed me first.

"Lucy! Thank God you're alright." She embraced me and then Mary joined.

"We were worried sick." Mary said.

"Sorry, we were one of the last rooms checked."

"Its almost evening." Anne said.

"I had to—"

The door was suddenly opened and Avery, Aspen's roommate, appeared. "Lucy, can I talk to you." He was out of his uniform but there was an urgent look on his face. Oh God, no.

"Of course." It might be nothing. It was probably nothing.

Anne and Mary sent me curious looks before Avery lead me out into the hall. He looked conflicted, like he was debating on wether to tell me or not. I waited patiently.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Lucy," He stopped again. Then cursed. "Aspen never reported after the fight—"

"Is he dead?" I held my breathe and waited for the answer. If he was, I didn't want the specifics, I just wanted to know.

"We checked for his body but—"

"Then why didn't he report?"

"Luc—"

"Did you check the hospital wing or-or the refugee camp or—"

"Lucy!" He yelled and grabbed my shoulders. "He's not here, he's . . . he's" He lowed his head.

"Where? He's where?" I demanded.

Avery looked me in the eye for the first time since he came into the room. "He was taken, Lucy. The took him."

"Why. . . wha. . Why! Why him! Why. . ." My knees gave out and I fell into Avery's arms. I felt him pick me up and start walking down the hall but none of it mattered. Aspen was gone. The one man I had ever really thought of as forever. . . was gone. I never even told him I loved him.

Maxon:

The hospital wing was filled to it's max and still more poured in. I had been so concerned about America I had yet to realize the full damage of this attack. It had started in the Great room but after that reinforcements had come up through the kitchen, killing many but wounding many more.

A guard had been tasked with informing me but I hadn't really been listening. I had heard him say something about a camp being set up a few miles from the palace. Most of the guests and staff had been sent there to get treatment and housing.

The doctors had ordered all visitors out, only seriously injured or nurses allowed, but one glare and they knew not to disturb me. Everything was quieting down, my mother had left and the sun was setting when the doors were carelessly opened.

I recognized Avery at once. He was holding a girl and arguing with a nurse. I whispered to America that I wouldn't be going far then went to disperse the debate.

When Avery saw me coming, much to the shock of the nurse, addressed me. "Your Highness, please I just need a bed."

The nurse scoffed. "We don't have anymore beds."

"Then a mat like the others." Avery insisted looking pointedly at all the people on the ground."

"There is no more room. The hospital is beyond its capacity already."

I couldn't argue with that, there was a lot of people here.

"Prince Maxon, please, this is her." He didn't have to specify who her was. She was Aspen's girl. The maid that Avery had told me about.

The nurse, as if noticing I was about to give in, repeated, "Your Majesty there is no room for even one more mat."

I looked down at the girl and realized who she was. "Lucy." I said before I could stop myself. The nurse was completely floored that I knew her name. "What happened," I asked Avery.

"She fainted and hit her head when I told her." Guilt filled me.

Turning towards the nurse I said, "There is enough room by Lady America's bed that we could fit a mat."

"But Your Highness," She started but I raised my hand to silence her.

"If America knew her presence here would cause you to send others away, she would not allow it. Especially Lucy. Bring a mat for her." The nurse continued to stare at me. "Now."

I led Avery back to where America lay and he laid Lucy on the new mat. After she was situated with he feet raised on box, the nurse ordered Avery out.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He bowed his head before ducking out of the room.

I went back to my spot next to America. I'd have to stand tonight. In order to fit the mat they had to remove my chair, but it wasn't as if I would be sleeping tonight. And I knew America would be happy to have Lucy close to her and to know she was taken care of.

The moon light shone in through the window, illuminating her face. I remembered the first night I had met her. She had more fire in her than her hair suggested. I brushed an imaginary tendril off her forehead. I could only hope she would find that fire now.

Before I had to make good on my promise to my mother.

.

Let me know which POV you'd like next:)


	14. Meetings

**Maxon** :

"Your Majesty." I looked over my shoulder to see a small boy. I knelt down to look him in the eyes.

"Yes?"

The boy held out a small piece of paper. I opened it and it read:

 _Prince Maxon,_

 _One of my men has found some disturbing information regarding_

 _Someone of your interest. We need to arrange a meeting as soon as possible._

 _Come to the West Wing when you receive this._

 _August I._

I glanced over the boy. "Are you one of August's men?" He shook his head. "Where did you get this?" I held up the small note.

"A man in the street gave me ten dollars to deliver it." The way his eyes lit up when he said ten dollars made my heart ache. He was skinny. Almost starved.

"What caste are you?"

"A seven, Your Majesty." He looked embarrassed. I hadn't even asked for his name before his caste.

"And your name?"

"Trevor Station."

"Well, Trevor, I want you to go down to the kitchen and find Mallory. Give her this, and she will give you a basket of fruit to take home to your family." I handed him a note I had written the night before. It explained she was to come to my room tonight and I would take her to see America.

"A whole basket?" Trevor practically jumped with excitement. Again I was exposed to the absolute poverty of my kingdom. Today he would return home with a basket of fruit and ten dollars in his pocket, probably more than he had ever had.

I heard a sound to my right and found Lucy watching our exchange with tears in her eyes. "Lucy, how are you feeling this morning?"

"As good as new, Your Majesty."

"Would you mind taking Trevor down to the kitchens? I will let the nurses know you have gone."

"Of course, Your Highness." She held out her hand and Trevor took it.

"Thank you, Prince Maxon." I smiled at the boy no older than nine.

I waited until they left to tell America I would be back as soon as I could and that the doctors would be here soon to move her to the Princess Suite. I kissed her forehead and then slipped out of the hospital.

The West Wing was the only part of the palace damaged in the fight. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't stable either. I wondered why August had chosen a place likely to be heavily guarded. With the sun just barely raised I managed to keep in the shadows. It was then I realized this was the time the guards would be changing and, knowing August, he probably timed this perfectly.

I was searching the rooms when I finally found him. "August." I said in greeting, reaching out my hand to shake his.

"Your Majesty, I was sorry to hear about Lady America. I hope she recovers soon."

"Thank you, August. Not to cut the formalities, but you said this was urgent."

"Yes, of course, follow me." He led me through the recked room to the closet and opened the door. The closet was spacious but still had the feeling of a small hide away. I was learning that August preferred those. Less traffic to control.

We sat down and August lit a small candle for light. "A while back we had some of our men infiltrate the ranks of the Southern Rebels. We only recently reestablished contact; we've found it best if you limit contact with deep cover agents until well into their missions. That's how we knew the basics of the Southerners' plan.

"We've been given a green light on attacking the Angeles Base. The Southerners suffered a great number of losses and we need to attack before they can get reinforcements. But we as well lost men. We have the capability of pulling this off alone but we would be more than grateful for your help."

I leaned back against the wall. "So you need us to fight with you." August nods. "August, I feel like I can be frank with you."

"I would be offended if you were anything else."

"You are aware that the king has been kept in the dark during all our interactions."

"Yes."

"And you do know that he is the Chief Executive. Every mission has to be approved by him."

"You could bring it to his attention, manipulate the truth."

I scoffed. "A petition from me would only ensure that you never get your troops." He stayed silent, waiting for an explanation.

"The Selected were hand picked by my father and his advisors, there was no lottery, no chance. They took that away. America was a five. She was thrown into the competition in the attempt to make it seem real. She was supposed to be eliminated the first day. For me to chose her. . . I unmeaningly humiliated them all."

"We received word that they have one of your men. His name is—"

"Aspen Leger. He's been missing since the fight." I threw a ball of lent at the wall across from me. Let that guilt set in Maxon.

August looked surprised that I knew who he was talking about. "They believe he has information regarding the throne and the workings of the Northern Rebels. One of the men recognized him from the night we met in the city. They think he knows some importance, some secret that could salvage their rebellion."

"What do you want to do?"

"They're torturing him, Maxon. He's not going to last much longer. I came to you hoping to appeal to your humanity. People think you're different. That you'll change things. How can you not even care?"

 _Not even care? Of course I cared! How dare he judge me!_ I stood.

"Aspen Leger grew up with America. They were childhood best friends. I would do anything in my power to save him for her. I would go myself. Don't you think I've thought this through. There is no way my father would agree to this."

August was taken back by my words. "You would go yourself?"

"For her? Yes. I would go."

He thought on this for a moment. "If the group was voluntary. Could you find men who felt the same?"

I ran my hands through my hair trying to process what he was saying. I knew Avery would. "I'm sure I could find a few. A lot of men lost friends during this fight, they would give anything to avenge them in this way. We'd have to be there and back in one night. They couldn't realize our disappearance."

"It's a two hour ride past the forest. There's a swamp. That's where they hide."

"In trees?"

"No, under the ground. It's something like a cave."

I nod even though I grisly have no idea what that is.

"This is dangerous, August. Maybe more so than Italy. My father would turn it into a mutiny. If we're caught, this will get ugly."

August blew out a long breath. "Think on it. Tomorrow I will return. If you meet me,we'll make a plan for the next day. If not, then I'll have your answer."

We shook hands and left one at a time.

I headed back to the hospital with a heavy decision. Weighing the consequences and the benefits. When I got there a nurse informed me they had already moved America. I left for our rooms and prayed that everything would work out.

 **America** :

Maxon had stayed by my side all night. He watched me breathe as thought it was hypnotizing. He didn't sleep. He probably hasn't slept since the night he proposed. I remember his whispered confession in the safe-room, that sleep on a good day made him nervous.

He didn't sleep like he was anxious when he was with me. He slept fierce, his arms like a shield around me. I don't think I could ever feel safer, even surrounded by an army. Could I give that up? Could I never wake up to see his warm brown eyes smiling down at me. To never again feel his happy kisses when we realized that this was forever.

When was the last time he ate? He was going to drive himself insane and end up in the bed next to me. Could I do that to him? Would it reck him to never look into my eyes again like it would me? Could I let him bury me? Would I let him suffer that?

No. I couldn't. I wouldn't. But how did I stop it?

.

 **Should Maxon go thru with August's plans? Let me know what you think in the reviews:)**


	15. May

**May:**

We were set up in a small corner of the tent. When we had first arrived Astra wouldn't stop crying. A women a couple spaces down was being extremely rude to Kenna. James had been about to flip his lid when someone pointed out we were America's family. That shut her up real quick. Her annoying whine was bothering more people than the baby.

None of us were hurt badly, thank goodness. Gerad had fallen and scraped up his knees but James had carried him the rest of the way. Then there was the ringing in my ears. That hadn't stopped yet, but had lessened quite a bit. Over all, we were really lucky. We had gotten into a safe-room pretty quick. When they had finally let us out, we had been sent here.

The attack had happened the day before yesterday. So it was our. . . second day here? I don't know, everything has been so jumbled. So when a guard walked over to our corner and told us to come with him, we really didn't think much about it. We were escorted to a large car with bullet proof windows. They shut the door behind us loudly. Kenna, James and Astra were in the car behind us while Mom, me and Gerad were in the other.

I wished they would have sent Aspen like last time. At least he knew how to smile. These men had grave looks on their faces as if they were grieving. One of the men was sitting in the back with us. He wasn't dressed like a guard but in a suit, though his hair was disheveled and he didn't have a tie. "My name's Christoff. I'm here on behalf of Prince Maxon." He handed Mom a letter.

Gerad moved over and sat next to him. "I'm Gerad." He stuck out his hand but Christoff was hesitant to take it.

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

Gared frowned at the title. "I'm not a 'Sir'." His face puckered like he tasted a lemon.

I giggled. "Come here, buddy." I reached across the way and grabbed him by the waist, hauling him into my lap. I blew a raspberry into his neck. He let out a high pitched scream/laugh and tried to squirm away.

"May, stop." Mom said absently but there was something in her voice.

"What is it." I took the letter from her shaking hand and quickly read it out loud for Gerad.

 _"'Dear Ms. Singer, I regret to inform you that Lady America has been shot'-"_ My voice broke for a moment.

 _"'She has been through the surgery and her condition is currently stable. But she has not awoken. Pardon me_

 _for not being able to tell you in person, but I fear leaving her side for that long. My butler, Christoff, will see to_

 _your safe arrival. She has, by this time, been moved to The Princess Suite. Christoff will take you there immediately._

 _I beg your forgiveness for not protecting your daughter._

 _Prince Maxon.'"_

The car was silent except for the hum of the tires under the car itself. No one even breathed. Christoff was the one to break the silence. "His Highness wishes to also tell you if he is not there to greet you, you must overlook his absence. For he has yet to speak to the King since the attack."

"I can't lose my daughter too."

"Mom," I tried to sooth her but she wouldn't allow it.

"I just lost your father," a sob left her mouth. "I can't lose America as well." I reached over and held her, Gerad still in my lap. _God, what am I supposed to do?_

Mom just kept repeating 'I can't' in between her cries. By the time we got to the palace Mom had calmed down enough to get out of the car. Kenna and James still didn't know and she had to be strong to tell them.

Christoff led us up three floors and down a long hallway. I could tell Mom was struggling not to demand they run instead, but she held herself together. I guess it hadn't really sunk in for me. Gerad had always had Mom. Kenna had James. America always had dad and I had America. She was always the person I went to. She would help me understand and deal with it-whatever _it_ was. Without her here I guess I was in shock.

We finally stopped at two large doors. They were spaced merely ten feet away, closer than any of the others we had passed. He opened the second door and the sound of machines met my ears. We hurried inside. America laid on the bed, pale and small. The bed was bigger than I had ever seen before and it seemed to swallow her.

"Oh, my baby!" Mom cried beside me. She ran to her bedside, as did Kenna. James went and sat on one of the three sofa surrounding a glass coffee table. It was simple but extravagant at the same time.

I couldn't bare to look at my strong sister lying there on the verge of death. So I decided to give them some time and look around the room. There was a huge television on the wall by the sofas. A dark wooden desk on the other side of the room with a phone. I went and opened a door to a closet already full of more than twenty dresses. The door next to that lead to a marble bathroom. Two large french doors lead out to a balcony that overlooked the gardens. I remembered a letter America wrote that talked about how much she loved the gardens.

There was one last door and I honestly could figure out what else she needed. She had a closet, bath, and balcony what on earth could this be? I walked over to the door and tried it. It was locked. I jiggled the door handle. It didn't budge. I knelt down to look through the key hole. What was-

"That would be my room, May. You are welcome to keep trying but the door won't open without a key." I snapped around to see Prince Maxon in America's doorway. He was holding out a key and his eyes were smiling.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." I stood up quickly.

He unlocked the door and it swung open. "Still curious?"

I was blushing beyond red now. "No, Your Majesty."

He laughed. Shutting the door again. "Call me Maxon."

I nodded but kept my head down. My sister had adjoining rooms with the prince! Wait. . . Did this mean my sister was going to marry the prince? Prince _Maxon_? The man she called stuck up and a guy she never wanted to meet?

Kenna was laughing behind me. I looked up at the Prince. Was it possible that he had grown since the Halloween Ball? He smiled at Kenna but when his eyes landed on my sister they lost all their humor. His shoulders seemed to sag and I noticed how tired he looked. The bags under his eyes looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"It all happened too quickly." He shook slightly. "I keep replaying it in my head. What I could have done to stop it."

I saw the pain in his eyes. Mom came up and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened for a moment as if not used to the touch and then reciprocated the action. Mom quietly spoke to him as he nodded. I caught bits of the conversation, ". . . did everything you could. . . can't blame yourself. . . She'll be fine. . ."

A few hours later we had lunch in her room. None of us were ready to leave her yet. Whenever Maxon had to leave, he would get anxious and never be gone too long. As the day drew to an end, I watched Maxon's tired but determined mind. Mom noticed it to and after much arguing and pulling the 'What would America want' card, he finally went to sleep.

After Maxon left, Kenna and James took Astra and Gerad. It was just me and Mom. Mom was asleep on one of the couches by midnight. I was just nodding off when I heard a door open. I looked over my shoulder to see Maxon leaning against the door jam staring at my sister.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." I whispered.

"I got a few hours." He whispered back, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Liar."

He smirked. "Now you sound like you sister." Keeping our hushed tones, he walked to the bed and sat down in the chair next to me.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

He studied her face like it held the answers to the universe. "I wouldn't mean it as anything but," He looked over at the couches. "Your Mom's an amazing woman."

"I know. Ever since my dad died, she sleeps all the time. She's so tired. Sometimes, I watch her and its almost as if she has aged ten years. She was his everything. Even through the hardships, they still loved." I felt the tears starting to come but pushed them back.

We were quiet for a while.

"Why aren't you asleep, Maxon?" Trying out his given name. He was less intimidating in sweats and a t-shirt than his prince-suit. I scooted my chair closer to his.

He looked back the America like it was enough of an answer. It was, but that wasn't it.

"No," I said softly. "Its not just my sister. You look conflicted. The fact that America is hurt isn't conflicting."

He froze, then shook his head. Then stopped, thought about it, and then said, "Tomorrow I have to give an answer to someone that could change a lot of things. For the better or . . . not."

I waited a moment before asking, "What about?"

Before he could answer, a small voice spoke. "Maxon?" I looked around the room but no one was there but us.

Maxon jumped out of his chair and was almost running back towards his room. Before he could get there, a head peeked around the open door. She gasped when she saw me. "I thought you said this would be a good time."

"I thought they'd be asleep by now." Maxon ran a hand through his hair.

The blonde looked at me again and I realized who she was. "Marlee?"

"Shh!" they both said urgently. I guess it was louder than I had thought.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sent to the south to be an eight."

"Maxon saved us." She shrugged. How she could be so casual about it, I didn't know. The last time I saw her was one of the worst moments of _my_ life, I couldn't even imagine what that experience was like for her. As she walked by me, she hugged me close, then continued on her way to America's bed. She took a seat in the chair Maxon had just vacated and started talking to her.

After giving her a moment, I returned to my seat and Maxon sat on the edge of the bed. The lost look reappeared on his face. This time, Marlee was the one to say something. "What is it, Maxon?"

He glanced over at us and finally gave in. "Are you aware the Northern Rebels came to our aid in the fight?" I nodded. "Well they are mounting an attack on the Southerner's base tomorrow night. They need help. My father didn't approve the mission. But they only need another handful of men. Their leader asked if I could organize a group of volunteers to aid them. . . If I did, I would be committing treason." He stroked America's hand as if he was telling her instead.

"If you don't?" I gently probed.

"The mission could fail and a man I respect would die." He adverted his eyes from Ames when he said that. Almost as if he was ashamed he'd even consider not going.

"Who?" Marlee asked.

"Aspen Leger."

I gasped. "Aspen?"

Marlee studied my reaction, confused, before turning back to the prince. "Carter knew Aspen. He said he's a good man. How do you know him?" She asked me.

"Aspen's from Carolina. He was good friends with my brother Kota growing up. When we have an extra dollar we try to employ the Legers. Why would he die?" My voice got a little to high and we all waited to see if my mother awoke. She didn't.

"He was one of the few they took after the attack." Maxon looked pained. "If the Northerner's plan works, we rescue him. If it doesn't. . . they don't think he'll last much longer."

I bit my lip, trying not to say what was rattling through my mind. That I demand he save Aspen. I knew for a fact that the Leger's couldn't survive without Aspen. He was their main provider, the money they put away with Aspen's remittance wasn't going to last long. They'd lose the little they had until they wasted away like so many others.

I racked my brain, trying to find something to say. "Which one would you regret the most? Helping or . . . Not?"

He shut his eyes and let out a long breath. When he opened them I could see the resolve.

Marlee spoke up again. "There is a group of men who work in the stables with Carter. They recognized him as a guard."

"How?" Maxon said anxiously.

Marlee looked him in the eye. "Because they had been guards too. Your mother had done for them what you did for us." Maxon was shocked to say the least.

Then his eyes shone with realization. "Would they be willing to fight?"

Marlee smiled. "I'm sure they would be delighted to."

After a few parting words, Marlee left us to talk to Carter(who I remembered to be the man she was caught with). Maxon moved to the couch closest to the bed and turned it around so it faced America. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me under his arm. We talked quietly for a while before he said, "I can see why America loves you so much."

We watched her for a while. Me _too,_ I thought to myself.

It was then we finally found sleep. Before I closed my eyes I smiled at my sister. _He is good, Ames. Dad would be proud._

.

 **Let me know what you thought about the different POV:) Favorite and Follow, it means a lot.**


	16. Almost

**Sorry in advance for grammatical errors;) just wanted to get this one out there.**

 **Maxon:**

I woke at dawn, shocked that I'd slept as long as I had. I glanced at my watch, almost three and a half hours. Most of the stable hands had been up for at least two hours preparing for early arrivals or departures. Carter should have had enough time to talk to his men and get there answers. I had asked Marlee to inform Carter of our meeting place.

I looked down at my watch with new purpose. If I wasn't there in ten minutes I'd be late. As carefully as I could, I eased myself away from May and laid her flat on the couch. Sneaking out of the room, down the stairs and into the far wing was harder than the first time. My nerves were almost shot.

I finally reached the room and slipped in unnoticed. I saw the dim light leaking from under the closet door. Without knocking, I opened the door to reveal August and Carter waiting.

"Your Highness," August greeted and Carter bowed his head slightly.

"Sorry I was late, August, I had trouble getting away."

"It's alright, I've never been one for beginning casualties." We sat around the small lantern.

"August, I assume you've met Collin." I gestured over to Carter.

A smirk played out on August's face. "Yes, Mr Woodwork and I were just getting acquainted. Although I must admit, I knew you had a hand in the lightness of their punishment, I never imagined you would go this far."

"Well it seems I'm not the first one to hide a fugitive in plain sight. My mother did a similar thing about five years ago. Carter, have you had a chance to talk to your men?"

"Yes, Sir. They would be honored to help, no matter the cost." Carter leaned closer to the light. "We all would."

"Can you leave unnoticed?" August questioned Carter.

"Captain Agess is the man responsible for keeping attendance among the hands. I'll need to speak to him, convince him to cover for you and your men." I answered for him.

August looked to me. "Can we trust him?"

I thought for a moment. "The castes were created to keep the people divided. But one thing I've noticed is that among the lower classes theres a unique bond. One that inspires courage and insurgence. It's why the rebellions have not dissipated. It's why America was automatically their favorite. Captain Agess was a six. He should help. In fact I know he will."

"What time do we leave?" Carter asked.

"Tonight. Just after midnight." August handed me a map. "Follow this. It's farther than where we met before but I can't risk venturing where they know."

I nodded. I was anxious to leave. The sooner we figured this out, the sooner I got back to America. The sooner I faced the imminent punishment from my father. The sooner I could look myself in the mirror again.

 **Aspen** :

"It seems, Officer, that despite your body's condition, you still possess a strong mental will—"

"America always said I was the one person more stubborn than her." He stopped his little tirade. I could see the anger burning beneath his calm surface. The way it always did when I spoke of my connection to Mer. I knew it was counterproductive, it always led to a worse beaten, but it was immensely satisfying.

His hand flew up and I relaxed my jaw, a trick I had learned over the days: if you're relaxed, it doesn't sting. . . as much. But the blow never came. Instead, I heard the metal doors opening from behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder and through my one good eye—the other one having swollen shut—I watched them bring someone else in.

From the petiteness of the body, I imagined it was a female. She had a black bag over her head similar to the one they had put on me when the moved my cell last night. They handled her like a rag doll, tossing her down onto a chair like mine. While the guards tied her legs and arms to the chair, their hands lingered just a second too long. I clenched my jaw.

Staller dismissed the guards and pulled her chair about fifteen feet in front of me. He removed the bag and the girls head snapped up. What I saw sickened my empty stomach. She had blonde hair that fell around her shoulders in greasy, dirty clumps. Her blue eyes were devoid of any life and framed by dark circles. Her clothes were torn in places I care not to mention. But the worst of all of it was that, without even knowing they had found my weakness. Her high cheekbones and long face, as well as her eyes and hair, resembled enough of Lucy you would think them sisters. What were the odds that this girl in front of me would look of my beloved so much, that the sight of her in this condition was enough to level me to the ground.

"Ah, so Troy can be breeched." Staller moved behind the girl. "Aspen, this is Miranda." He ran his hand down her hair and she cringed.

He bend down to whisper in her ear, holding her head in place as she tried to yank away. "Aspen doesn't seem to care what we do to his body. Let's see if he cares about what I do to yours." Before I could react he backhanded her so hard he had to catch the chair before it fell over.

Miranda whimpered, so much like the sound of Lucy during one of her panic attacks. I tensed but said nothing.

"First question Aspen." He held her throat, not squeezing but just letting me know he was serious. "The northerners have been planning an attack for months but until recently, they haven't had the resources. The weapons didn't come from the crown, they couldn't have pulled that off, where did they get them?"

I looked at the girl. Her eyes were begging me. But how did I tell them something I didn't know. It didn't even make sense to me. Gun restrictions were strict enough already. How they got thousands was beyond even me. I grudgingly admitted that Staller was right, they couldn't have taken it from the crown. Mer and her prince did the damn near impossible.

Apparently I'd used up my time because he whipped her around by her neck. Her small cry felt as if he had done the action to me. He slapped her, her teeth cut through her lip. She was sobbing now. I yanked on my chains. This isn't fair! You can't do this! He hit her again. Stop!

Suddenly the air filled with a deafening silence. I realized I had shouted the last part not just thought it.

"Proceed, Officer." Staller demanded.

I hung my head, acting defeated. "Get a pen."

I missed the look of triumph on his face, I was too busy staring at Miranda. Blood now leaked from her mouth and her cheek was swelling.

"Don't give them anything." It was so quiet I thought I had imagined it. This was the first time she had said a word since she was brought in. Something returned to her eyes—defiance.

"I can't."

She gave me a hard look, one that I would never had imagined she still possessed. "Can't what?"

That was the question. I couldn't give them anything because I still didn't know how they pulled it off. I couldn't not give them something because I wouldn't watch this anymore. Before I could answer Staller returned. I glared hard and long at him. The bastard laughed.

He gave me a pointed look and an idea formed in my head. "L. L. E. H. O." I paused waiting for him to write the letters. When he caught up I continued, "T. O. G."

"Now reverse it." I waited as he did so. A small smile forming as his face grew hot with anger. He shoved the palm of his hand up my face, catching my nose. It broke and blood flooded out. I didn't even have time to feel the pain before he wrenched his leg up and kicked my broken rip. All the breath left me and I knew—I knew I wouldn't survive this. This last trick with Miranda was their last effort. They couldn't break me, but they could break my body.

The next blow never came. I was vaguely aware of the doors opening and some fanatic shouts. In the back of my mind I heard the word 'Northerners.' But the only thing I could comprehend at the moment was the fact I could breath. The rational part of me knew my rib had punctured my lung but the panicked side couldn't calm down enough to realize it as well.

 **Maxon** :

We laid in wait outside the swamp. Four of August's men had gone in to scout out the area. The Southerners knew of our arrival. They had a 'welcome' sign out before the vile trees and mud. Nine bodies. Six were dressed in the palace uniform while the others had a star painted across their bodies—the northern star.

August didn't suspect they would flee the compound but he knew without the element of surprise, it was going to be a harder victory. It was already deep into the night. I realized now I was a fool to think our absence would go unnoticed. Even with Agess covering for Carter's men, my presence would be missed as soon as six hour and at latest twelve. Everyone knew for me to be away from America that long would have taken something. Not that anyone would guess we were in the midst of a rebel battle, but this would prove difficult in returning back.

"Your Majesty." I looked up at August from under my borrowed hat. "Follow me."

We weaved our way through the men as they set up camp. The night was lit by lanterns that had been strung up into the trees. When we reached a large tent, the dark green fabric was opened for us. No one in the camp knew of my identity save August. The rough clothes were very different than the expensive suits I had worn all my life. We had covered parts of my face with a mud, it was the dirtiest I had ever been. Since I was a child, I had always wanted to play in the mud and just not care a bout dirt, now all I wanted was a shower.

"August!" A man called in greeting. "The scouts have just returned."

August went to stand at the head of the table and I stood a few steps behind him. I could tell some were curious about this new arrival but none questioned my being there. A man named Jones—August's Captain—came forward and began to brief the leaders on the war strategies. We would attack at dawn. Each of the men in the tent were to lead a group in at different times, from different angles, with different purposes. I had attended war meetings before, but never one quite like this. As they were planning, people would interrupt, other would talk over each other, some small quarrels even broke out, but in the end they came to an agreement far better than the first proposal.

When the meeting was adjourned, I found myself wandering. I was worried sick about America. Was she doing okay? Was she still stable? What if she thought I had abandoned her? What is she woke—I stopped myself there, I could risk that hope.

I had been meandering my way around the outskirts of the camp when I found Carter. Him and a few others—Northerners I suspected—were digging out in the distance. When I looked closer I realized they were burying the men that the Southerners had left for us. I looked at the bodies again. They were defiled, missing parts, and a thorough depiction of the reasons the Southern Rebels could not be permitted to continue. My father's reign wasn't a peaceful one, but if these people were ever given the chance to rule, well, I hoped I was long gone.

The sky began to lighten and we were called to the front of camp. Carter, his men, and I were to be under August's command, we would fall around the middle of the attack and then infiltrate the compound. We moved forward in succession. Before I could catch my breath from the plunge, the storm started. And it didn't stop.

The sound of guns, screams, and war cries filled the air in the not so far battle field, yet around us was silent. August called me name and told me to ready my gun. Were emerged from the mash trees to find the cause of the horrid sounds. I slipped into a daze. Only picking up pieces of the fight around me. My mind was gone but my body still knew what to do. I shot twice. Both to kill.

When we reached the compound, the doors had already been broken down. Inside were Jones' men. August dispersed the men to do whatever it took to secure the compound. Jones, Carter and a few others formed a group and we headed down the corridor. We reached a stair case where a man waited.

"Halland." Jones and the man embraced. "It is a relief to see you."

"You as well." Halland pulled back.

"Your majesty," I looked up to see Halland was the one to have recognized me. "Your man is alive. He is in need of medical attention but I have faith he will make a near full recovery."

"That's good. I must admit I hadn't allowed myself to hope for even his life."

"I was doing my best to keep him in limited contact with Staller, but they seemed to believe he knew of our alliance. I'm afraid the most I could do was sneak him food."

"That's more than I could have asked. Thank you." A few gunshot rang to our left.

"Come my friends, before they gather in the prisons. They have been know to kill their hostages at the sign of a losing raid."

We ran down the stairs towards the prisons. When we reached the bottom we turned left down a long hall. The floor was dirt and the walls rock. It looked like a cave. At the corner Halland stopped, then, faster than I'd ever seen it done before, he turned the corner and fired. When there was no return fire, we moved forward. At the end of the hall lay two metal doors. Jones led us over the body of the guard and into the room.

As the doors open Halland rushed through the doors, pushing Jones and me aside. I was confused until I heard him yell, "Miranda!"

He was rushing towards two shapes in the corner of the room. One of the shapes burst into tears at his voice. "E-Erik." He fell to his knees in front of her, hurriedly sawing thru the ropes.

As I drew closer I recognized the other shape to be Aspen. I went forward to untie him. "Leger."

His head snapped up at his name. "Maxon?" His voice came out wheezed and confused. I was somewhat startled by his informality but I realized he probably couldn't think of anything else in his current state. I threw his arm over my shoulder and lifted him up. An agonizing cry came from the officer and he shoved me away falling back into the chair.

"I'm not gonna make it out." He gasped brokenly. I suspected he had a punctured lung. "Just. . ." His weak hand closed on my gun.

Someone behind me swore. "No—" I started.

"Please, just make it stop." He begged.

"I'm getting you home, Leger." Loud shouts came from behind us. The Southern Rebels were coming.

Aspen shook his head. "Go." He gasped.

"Aspen we're not leaving you." I looked over my shoulder to see it was the girl who had spoken. She was in Halland's arms, looking anxious and calm at the same time. She was bruised and thin but not nearly to the extent Aspen was. I wondered after the connection they had formed over the past several days but seeing the way she clung to the spy, I knew it wasn't anything to lessen the impact of my next sentence.

"Lucy." Aspen's head snapped up. "Your family. Avery." I swallowed my pride: "America. They are all counting on you getting back to them. They need you Aspen."

This time, when I helped him stand, his cry was muffled. We took a second to get into formation, Jones and his men reloaded they guns, Halland shifted Miranda in his arms, and Aspen leaned on me heavily, and together, we moved out.

When we emerged from the compound the sky had almost lost it pink coloring. The blue replacing it sent me back to the palace, to a girl with clear blue eyes. I closed my eyes for a moment and wished, America. . . Please.

 **America** :

"America, please." The voice bounced around in my head. It would weave its way into dreams, sometimes in different voices but most were his. The voice, he, was desperate. Which for some reason made me feel it too.

I struggled against the waters, fighting the currents trying to keep me down. Suddenly, I broke the surface, my lungs filling for what felt like the first time in days. Then. . . I opened my eyes.

 **Sorry for the long wait but this was harder than expected to write. Credit to the show Alias for some interrogation ideas. Go watch that show of you haven't seen it its freaking awesome. A couple more chapters coming soon:) review or if you have some ideas PM me. Until next time!**


	17. Recovery

**Nicolleta** :

We arrived on the fifth day after the attack. My parents had scheduled a meeting with the Prince for after he had chosen his wife. When the Report was cut off, my parents decided to move up their visit by a few days. The Royal Illean family had a public appearance the day after. They explained how the rebels failed and that they had remained uninjured by the petty attack. Yet, the prince was absent and had not been seen since his ceremony, nor had his choice been announced.

I, of course, hoped it would be America. Not only could she greatly improve her own country, but Italy could use a strong ally. But when I called for her, I was, rather rudely, told she was unavailable and to not call again. That's when I knew I had to join my parents on their trip.

The large gates were opened for us and the extravagant palace came into view. The pale stone shimmered in the rising sun. We were greeted on the stairs by a woman named Silvia. I remembered her from previous visits, though she seemed more abrasive than before. "Welcome Your Majesties. If you'll follow me this way we can—"

A loud crash came from down the hall. "What do you mean you can't find him!"

It sounded like the king. Silvia's face went white and she actually pushed me forward down another hall. Silvia opened a door and hurried us inside. "On behalf of the Royal Family I welcome you again and ask if you could please remain in these quarters until you are called. Thank you." With that she slammed the door and the sound of her running back the way we came was evident.

"Well, I've never!" My father exclaimed. He was fuming. I could hardly believe it either. We come to negotiate an alliance and we are treated as if our presence is unwelcome and unimportant.

I looked around the room. It wasn't even vacant! The luggage from an unknown Parton stood in the corner. Also, the room was much less grand than anything I had stayed in before. I walked to the door and attempted to open it. It was locked. They locked us into a room.

I turned back to my father. He was not happy.

 **Maxon** :

"If you don't mind me asking, Your Majesty, why does the imprisonment of one man subsequently lead to the crown prince himself, joining a raid on a Southern Rebel compound?" Halland and I were waiting outside the Medical Tent.

"Leger's a. . ." I trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "Well he and. . . He was America's childhood friend." I leaned against the tree. "It's complicated."

"Most things are." He agreed. Halland came and sat next to me. He ran his hand threw his hair as he stared longingly at the tent where Aspen and Miranda were being treated.

"How did you meet Miranda?"

"It's complicated." I looked at him to see him smugly smiling.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes.

He shoved my shoulder lightly. "Come on, spill." Unaccustomed to the friendly banter I double checked to make sure he was sincere.

Realizing he was only genuinely curious, and I probably needed someone to talk to, I began. "The first day I met America, it shouldn't have happened. I was supposed to meet everyone at the same time, give each girl an even chance, but I've thanked whatever force made me walk towards the gardens that night more times than I can count. She was wild and free, using harsh words and quite shocking assumptions of me." I stopped for a moment and remembered.

I continued with a laugh, "She hated the palace. . . But she didn't want to leave. When I asked her why she said there was someone at home she wasn't ready to face. As our friendship grew I learned more of him. . . I hated him. . . Whether it was for breaking her heart or having it first I didn't know. I didn't honestly care, I never thought I'd meet him."

"I didn't realized this guard was. . . Had him guard her room. . . fights. . . Halloween ball. . . Marlee and Carter. . .more fights. . . My father was so against it. . . Problems with trust. . . Southern rebels. . . met with August. . . America was shot. . . Her father. . . I proposed and then—" I took a deep breath. "And then the next morning I found her pressed up against him outside her door."

"What?" Halland asked incredulously.

I nodded. Then shook my head at myself. "I didn't let them explain. My pervious insecurities drove me to push her away. I spent the beginning of the Choosing Ceremony ignoring her. When the Southerners attacked I left her unprotected. They shot her. She's been in a coma since. She has three more days to wake before I have to marry Kriss instead. If she never wakes up—" my voice cracked. "I wanted to do this for her. To save him. She wouldn't have wanted him to die like this. She wouldn't have wanted them to kill anyone like that. And now they'll never be able to again."

 **Nicolleta** :

"Clarkson, you'd better have a hell of a good reason for this." My father threatened as soon as the door was opened. It had been at least an hour since we were locked into the room.

"Marcello, I—"

My father let out a string of Italian curses that would have been funny had the circumstances been different. As it was, I was worried my father would want to go home immediately. I needed to talk to America and Maxon about our arrangement. I also desperately wanted to see my friend again and find out what was going on here.

Mom rested her hand on Father's arm. "Now, dear. Settle down and let him explain. They must have a reason for the way they have treated our arrival." My mother's voice of reason was laced with an underlying anger. In translation, she actually said, 'you better have a reason or else.'

"Of course." The Illean King was quick to agree but in the moment that followed he floundered. Another second past and as much as I disliked the man, I didn't want to see my father kill him.

"Your Highness," I began. "It's been a long trip and I'm sure this will look better after a rest."

Clarkson actually looked relieved. I met my mother's questioning eyes and with mine, begged her to trust me on this. I watched the slight tightening of her grip on father's arm.

"You're most definitely right. Come, I'll have someone show you to your rooms."

No one moved. "Actually, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Lady America. It has been awhile since our last correspondence and I worry after her health."

Clarkson stiffened. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I'm afraid Lady America is indisposed at the moment."

I felt my heart stop. No, what had happened to her?

"That's fine. When she can come see me, send her to my rooms."

"Of course." He said again. We were ushered up the stairs and into new rooms. I waited a few minutes before checking the hallway. It was clear.

It felt improper to sneak around but I needed answers to my questions. I had gotten half way to the stairs when I saw a familiar face. It was Celeste. I tried to duck out of the way but she saw me.

"Your Highness?" Her questioning gaze bit into me.

"Lady Celeste." I acknowledged.

"Can I help you with something, Princess Nicolleta?" She was looking rather amused at catching me. Suddenly I heard Clarkson's voice. Did he alway talk so loud and forceful?

"Celeste, do you know where America or Maxon is?" Forgoing the formalities because of the lack of time.

Her eyes grew wide. As she took in my nervous posture, she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall away from the approaching voices. She dragged me into another room and shut the door quickly.

She turned to her maids. "You're dismissed." They scurried out quicker than mice.

Celeste led us over to her closet and then walked in. Confused, I followed her. Then, she pushed back some elaborate dresses and revealed a small door the same color as the dark walls. It was obvious it was to remain hidden.

"Celeste, what is this?"

She opened the door. "Maxon showed it to me when the King refused to alert the castle to the severity of America's condition."

"Condition?" I gasped. As we felt along the walls of the tunnel, Celeste explained what had been happening. I couldn't believe it! Why had the King hidden this?

". . . And now we can't find Maxon and—"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Where is he?"

"No one knows. He disappeared last night."

"He just disappeared? I find it hard to believe he'd just leave America."

Suddenly we stopped. "This way." Celeste whispered.

We went down a smaller passage that veered to the left. She counted quietly each door we passed until we came to six. "Stay here, I'll make sure her room is clear." Celeste disappeared into a small opening just like the one we came from. I heard footsteps on my left and threw myself flat against the wall. A maid started down the tunnel. I sucked in my stomach and held my breath, hoping that would somehow make me invisible. I was trembling. Just when I thought she would surely she me, she opened door five.

I let the relief consume my body. The door reopened and Celeste peeked her head out. "It's clear. Only May's here."

I entered into the closet, except this one was bare. Celeste saw me looking at it. "Maxon had her moved to the Princess Suite but no one wants to move her things until they're sure."

"Sure about what?" I asked as we came out of the closet. The words stuck to my tongue when I saw her, pale and fragile on the extravagant bed.

Celeste gasped from behind me. "They took out the tube she had in her throat."

A girl who looked very similar to America turned around with a big smile on her face. "Celeste, she woke up earlier."

"What?" She exclaimed and ran towards May. They embraced, so overjoyed they were laughing. I walked over to the bed, letting them have a moment. "Are you sure?" Celeste asked.

"Positive. She woke up and they took the tube out of her throat."

I sat down in a chair by her. Suddenly her hand started to move. I closed my eyes and reopened them to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

Then her eyes slowly opened. "Lights," she croaked. Her eyes were blinking rapidly and I assumed they were too bright for her.

"Celeste turn off the lights," I demanded. She did as I said before her and May rushed to America's side.

"Ames?" Her sister cried.

America turned her head to look at her. "Hey," she said softly.

"You're Awake!" She threw herself onto of America and started sobbing. Celeste slipped out of the room to go grab the doctor.

When she had settled down, America looked up, as if just noticing I was in the room. "Nicolleta?"

I smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got myself shot in the stomach."

"Why'd you do that?"

She shrugged. "Guess I just wanted the attention."

I laughed. She was going to be just fine.

 **Maxon** :

"How long had Miranda been there?" They had finished emergency surgery on Aspen a few hours ago. We were now inside the tent, squinting in the darkness only lit by a single lantern.

"Three years," Halland whispered. He brushed her hair off her forehead. My eyes darted from her condition to Aspen's. Aspen had only been there a handful of days how had she survived three years. Halland caught the movement and his entire body tensed. "Her torture was . . . different." He stressed the last word and I swallowed when I realized his meaning.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't even imagine America going through something like that. And for three years? While I had to pretend to be one of the monsters that did that to her. I couldn't have done it.

"Not as sorry I'll be every time she flinches under my touch. Every time her haunted eyes meet mine. Every time I run my fingers over the scars." He trailed his fingers down her arms.

"Did she know you were a Northerner?"

He kept his eyes trained on her face. "I never told her. But it didn't take her long to figure out something was off. I was the only one that never touched her."

I had no response so I waited to see if he'd continue.

"The bastards." He scoffed. "They gave her as a reward for doing something commendable."

His fingers returned to her face, slowly tracing her features. "I fought it at first. Every time they offered her I always came up with an excuse. Until one day. I knew they were getting suspicious. When they offered her again I knew I had to take it. I made a few lewd jokes and shut the door behind me. I never even looked at her that day, just sat a few feet into her cell and stared at the opposite wall until I had used up enough time. The next three times were just like that. On the fifth time, she asked for my name. I said nothing for another two trips." He shook slightly. "Now if I could go back I would have taken the offer the first time it was mentioned, if only to know she would have been safe for that day."

"You love her." I stated, my eyes starting to close for the first time in days.

"With all that I am." I heard him say.

 **Only a few more chapters of Almost Perfection:( If you guys want more of Miranda and Halland, tell me in the reviews. If I get enough I will add their story as a prequel but I don't want to waste my time if no one wants it.**


	18. Returning Home

America:

I was able to stand up three days after I woke. I was recovering faster than anyone expected. I had had tons of visitors. The Italian Royal Family all wished me well again. It was good to see Nicolleta again. They even invited me to Italy the moment I was feeling up to traveling.

The rest of the Selected came by before they all left. It was strange to meet all their new husbands. Ashley was expecting, which was insane. Elise, although upset she did not win, said she had a wonderful suitor from New Asia, who she found was 'one of the most handsome men' she had ever seen.

Celeste hardly ever left my room, whether this was my doing or hers, I did not know. My favorite moment had been when Anna Farmer, now Anna West, had come in when Celeste was attempting to throw away some of the hundreds of bouquets of flowers. Anna almost yelled, thinking she was doing something malicious instead of trying to make me laugh. Celeste had apologized for getting her kicked out of The Selection, but Anna couldn't show any of her anger because her husband, Miles, was with her. It was hilarious.

Marlee was there at night. I couldn't help but ask about Carter but when I did she clammed up. It was strange. She had gotten the same guilty face when I had mentioned Maxon's disappearance the first night. I had a feeling she knew something but I let it slide for now. If Maxon was missing, he was doing something he felt needed to be done. I trusted him but his absence was making me doubt myself.

Kriss had come by as well but her exchange was shot and curt. This was not the Kriss I had come to know during the months of the Selection. No, this Kriss Ambers was like the northern rebel I had encountered when I told her I knew what she was. It made me wonder if all of it was an act.

Queen Amberly stopped by often but she never stayed long enough to talk. It was almost like she was checking on me . . . or checking if someone was with me. She always made it a point to come during meal times when she knew I wouldn't be alone. So maybe it was manipulative or wrong but I told my family I wanted to be left alone today, knowing she would come by during lunch. Just like I had planned, Maxon's mom came in around noon.

"Your Majesty." I bowed my head slightly.

"Lady America, how are you feeling?"

I moved to a more comfortable position, sitting with my legs of the side of the bed. "The pain gets more bearable everyday."

She smiled and turned to leave. "Your Majesty, wait," I called out.

"Yes, Lady America?"

I took a deep breathe and asked the questions I had been afraid to ask anyone else. "Why hasn't Maxon come? No one has told me anything. Why am I in the Princess Suite? I haven't seen the Prince since he informed me he was picking Kriss."

I could see this surprised her. "Maxon was going to choose Kriss?"

I felt the tears start to come. I was overly aware of the bareness of my left ring finger. "He-he said," I started to cry.

"Oh, my dear, America." I felt her arms wrap around me. She sat down on the bed beside me and held me as I cried. "America, Maxon loves you, how could you ever think any differently."

"He-he does?"

"Of course. You've been the one he's chosen since the first day." She brought my face up to look at her and petted my hair as she talked. "I sat there, and watched my son tear himself apart because of the condition you were in."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know, America. I don't know."

Maxon:

It had been nine days since I had left my home. My week was long up. When I returned home I would either find the love of my life waiting for me . . . or I would abandon her and marry Kriss. I almost wanted to stay here, if only to prolong this feeling of hope. If I returned home only to find my America would never awaken. . . I don't know how I will continue.

"Your Highness," I looked up to see Halland. "We're ready to head out if you are."

I nodded. We had already sent Carter and his men out early this morning. They should be back in the castle by now. Returning to their loved ones and their work. I would be forever greatful for them and what they did here.

Aspen was now mobile. He would require follow up attention at the palace, but nothing was life threatening anymore. I said goodbye to Halland and Miranda. It wasn't as sad as I had imagined, I knew we would see each other again. America would love Miranda. And after fighting along side Halland, we had created a bond that would stand any test of time.

When I became King the first thing I was doing was putting people I trusted on my board. I needed Generals who would respect every life. Not run into battles they shouldn't because their men were 'just a bunch of sixes and sevens.'

The ride thru Angeles was not as long as I thought it was going to be. Aspen and I had actually become friends over the last several days. He apologized for initiating a relationship with America at the palace and also explained what they were really doing that morning. The fact he couldn't shut up about Lucy helped as well. I was happy for them, it sounded like they deserved a happy ending.

I even began to run through my plans to eliminate the castes. Aspen was more than supportive of the idea. He even volunteered to be a part of it. As did August.

As we drew closer, I realized out of all my anxieties about returning, facing my father was not one of them. The fact I was pulling up to the palace gates with a man who had just narrowly escaped death and no plan on explaining it, should have bothered me more than it did. But it didn't. My father was a tyrant. Now that I had accepted it, defying him didn't seem as big of a feat anymore.

For the first time in my life, the gates didn't open as I pulled up. The four stationed guards didn't move, but a voice called out for us to state our purpose. August was about to get out when I stopped him.

Before I got out of the car I looked at down at myself. Instead of my suit, I was in jeans and a black t-shirt that, in all honesty, was a little tight across the chest. And although I washed in the river this morning, I knew compared to my usual persona, I was filthy. So recognition of me would have to come from something despite my outwards appearance.

I stepped out of the car standing tall. That alone made the guards pause for a moment.

"Identify yourself and your business." The gate master demanded.

"Maxon Scheave, seeking admittance into the palace."

The gate master froze. He squinted as if his eyes were hindered by the setting light. "Your Majesty," he dropped to one knee when he realized who I was. "Open the gates for the Prince!" He yelled.

I watched everyone scatter to their positions as the gates began to open. I hopped back into the car. August gave me a nod and started to drive towards the palace. For the next thirty two seconds it took to pull up in front of the stairs no one spoke.

"How's this going to work?" August asked.

"I'll make sure Aspen gets to the Med Hall. A valet could park you car if you want come in."

"No. Thank you but I think my presence wouldn't be helpful."

I reached over the seat and shook his hand. "You've been an invaluable alley, and a good friend, August. Thank you for everything. If you ever need something. . . I'll be there."

He nodded. "You'll be a great King someday Maxon. That's all the thanks I need."

America:

I was watching out the window of the Woman's Room. Today was the first day I was let out of my room. From my suit I could see the gates in the distance and had taken to staring out them for hours on end, but here I could see the front steps, just in case he came home.

The sun was setting, creating that glow the palace got at dusk or dawn. It was beautiful, unlike anything I had ever seen. But it wasn't the glow that made me call Celeste over, it was a small car.

The nonstandard issued car pulled up in front of the steps. We waited in silence for the occupants to exit the vehicle but it took an oddly long time. Then, the door on the far side of the car opened. The man kept his head down, not in a humble or shameful fashion, but rather a focused task.

Something about the man was familiar. His posture and shape seemed achingly similar to Maxon's. "Is that. . . " Celeste fades off.

The man opened the closer door and bent to help someone out. The second man had a single crutch but looked as if he needed a wheel chair. He took one step and then froze in pain. That's when he threw his head back as if trying to hold back a moan.

Aspen.

That name flitted through my mind at a thousand times per second. Why was he out there? How'd he get hurt? Who was with him? Would he be okay?

The first man glanced up and it was like two magnets. Although he couldn't see me, he was staring right into my soul. "Maxon," I breathed. I turned to run but Celeste stopped me.

"Easy there Flash, the doctor's barely giving you permission to walk, I'm sure he doesn't want you running."

"Then help me down there," I pouted.

"Not a chance. By the time we get down there they'll be to the Med Hall already. Let's just take you there."

Trying to move fast, well faster, was agonizing. We were halfway to the small elevator when Celeste noticed. "America slow down. He's not going to disappear."

I nodded but made no effort to slow my walk. The elevator seemed to inch down the two floors to the base floor. The lift was something I hadn't yet become accustomed to. It led out right by the Med Hall, being used for patients or medical equipment but I was given a key, curtesy of the Queen.

By the time I had hobbled in, Aspen was already being looked at. I wanted to make sure he was okay but all I saw was a pair of chocolate eyes from across the room. "Your awake." In a moment I was in a passionate kiss, wrapped in his arms.

"Maxon be careful!" I heard Celeste's warning. He pulled back, afraid he'd hurt me but I only dragged him back my his hair for another kiss.

I hurt all over and if I was being honest, he didn't smell very good, but he was holding me and his lips tasted like home. Our second kiss was much more tender than the first but just as passionate if not more.

When we broke apart he said, "I was so worried I'd lost you."

As I said, "I've been worried sick about you."

We laughed and Celeste made a gagging sound. I ignored her and Maxon seemed content to do the same. There was something different about him. Something stronger, more confident.

"Maxon, where were you?" I whispered.

His gently pecked my lips before guiding me over to where Aspen was.

I was so confused by the happy smile on Aspen's face. "Hey Mer."

I looked up at Maxon and he smiled encouragingly. "Hey," I almost started crying when I took in the condition of my first love. I sat gingerly on the edge of his bed and grabbed his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm getting there. Thanks to your Prince." He nodded to Maxon but it looked as if the action had physically hurt him.

I looked between him and Maxon. "What happened?"

Aspen opened his mouth but Maxon held up his hand to stop him. "Not here." He said quietly. It was then I noticed we were the center of every single person in the hospital. I blushed thinking about the kiss Maxon and I had shared.

The doors suddenly slammed open. The king stood there in all his furious glory.


	19. Stronger

**Maxon** :

"Maxon Schreave!" He yelled, I swore the chandeliers shook with the force of it.

America jumped to my side and I tucked her in with my right arm. Her hand sought the beat of my heart, which was calm and steady.

"Father." My voice held no fear. America pressed herself closer to me and I tightened my hold on her as if to reassure her she was safe. Nothing would ever hurt her again. Especially my father.

"My office," the King growled. "Now." His loud footsteps could be heard as he stalked out of the hospital.

Instead of moving after him like I would have fourteen days ago, I stayed where I was. He could wait until I was finished here. "Maxon," my America whimpered. I knew what she was afraid of when her hand on my back curled into a fist.

I lifted her chin up to looked at me and rested my forehead on hers. "It will be alright, darling. He will never get the chance to hurt me again."

She still looked doubtful but I just kissed her puckered brow and whispered again that I would be fine. I kept her tucked against my side as Aspen spoke. "Thank you, Your Highness. I don't know how I will ever repay you. If our positions were reversed I don't know if I could say I would have done the same thing."

"It's Maxon." I reached out and shook his hand. "And I can testify that you would have."

He nodded and looked like he was fighting back tears. Not wanting to endanger the man's pride, I pressed one more kiss to America's forehead and left.

For the first time in years I didn't fear entering my father's office. Thanks to my last couple weeks, I was stronger than I had ever been before. And I'd be damned if I was going to be treated like a child any longer. I knocked once on his door before walking in.

He was more angry than I had ever seen in my entire life. "Where were you?"

"I oversaw a raid on the nearest Southern Rebel Compound."

Surprise flashed in his eyes before behind it. "I never authorized an attack."

"Your men didn't fight the battle. The only officer involved was Aspen Leger, and only because they had managed to get word that the Southerners were keeping him hostage. They made it a priority to save his life."

"Whose they," he hissed.

"August Illea."

"Impossible."

I raised an eyebrow. He knew I didn't have the insight to make that up.

He roared and swiped his arm across his desk sending papers flying everywhere. "Leave us." He commanded his guards. "You, Maxon, will never get over your childish tendencies. You are soft—"

"Why, Father? Because I can feel compassion? Because I see my people as more than just insignificant numbers? Because I think the caste system is wrong?" I stepped closer to him. "Because you weren't able to beat it out of me?"

"Well there's always the next time." He said coldly. Then he ripped open the left drawer of his desk. I knew the contents of that drawer all too well. The king hit the edge of his desk with the switch, the loud smack meant to intimidate me. Meant to belittle me.

I walked around the desk. My father looked as if he had expected this. Every once in a while, when I was younger, I wouldn't just lie down and take it. Of course, once I realized there was no way I could stand up against him, I spent the past three years building my strength. But those small rebellions were burned into my mind and they usually ended with a switch to the face, not hard enough to scar, but more than enough to put me back in my place. So when his arm rose again, I was prepared.

I caught the switch as it came down. It stung like hell but I ignored it and ripped it out of his hand. It threw the switch at his bookshelf and felt a surge of satisfaction at the sound of broken glass. He fell to the floor like a coward.

"It's done, Father." With that I turned and walked out. Not even bothering to deal with him. He wasn't worth anymore of my time. Especially not when I had more pressing matters to attend to. Like reproposing to my America.

 **America** :

I was pacing. The constant moving was actually beginning to tire me out, but I didn't dare sit down. He seemed so confident but I was still scared. Kenna, May and Celeste were attempting to keep me still but they didn't understand. The man I love could be in serious anguish right now.

My door flew open and the said man was stalking towards me. He looked determined. He didn't stop until he was on top of me and pulling me into his arms. "You're here." I whispered, his nearness effecting my ability to think.

"I told you I'd be fine." With that he dropped his lips to mine and then we were kissing. My legs, already exhausted from my pacing, gave out. His arms automatically tightened and I was lifted off the floor like a baby. I thrust my fingers into his hair, taking advantage of my height. I moaned a little as our tongues dances.

Maxon suddenly jerked away. He looked over his shoulder where my sisters sat. Celeste had pillows from the couch in her hands. She threw on and it hit his head. "Get a room."

"This is my room." I called back. She threw another one at us. Maxon ducked but it still hit us.

Maxon chuckled. "I have something to ask you." He said to me, his eyes still shining with amusement.

"It can wait." I murmured right before I kissed him again. This time, when Celeste threw her pillows, Maxon began moving towards the left side of the room. Towards his room. Only stopping our kiss to unlock the door.

When we shut it firmly behind us, Maxon walked us over to one of his couches and placed me on it. I protested the break of our kiss but he said he couldn't wait. He knelt down in front of me.

"America. The first time I did this I was a different man. My insecurities and fears kept me back from offering all of myself to you. And the secrets between us proved almost detrimental. But I'm kneeling here, after all our mistakes, asking you to say yes again. To say yes to a life with me. To say yes to waking up every morning in my bed. To say yes to the nights of never ending kisses. For our stolen moments to become a forever. My precious America, will you say yes to all our dreams? Will you marry me?"

As my answer I slid of the couch and looked up into his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes that pulled me in and stole my heart. I leaned forward and kissed him once. Twice. "I love you, Maxon Scheave. I'll love you till the day I die."

I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me close but didn't try to take control of our kiss. He let me show him how much I loved him.

Christoff, Maxon's butler, ran into the room. "Your Majesty," he panted. "The King's had a heart attack."


	20. Epilogue

**America** :

I rubbed my head as I struggled with yet another report. I had come up with the idea of subbing in for the queen while she was grieving. Of course, she didn't know this. No, Maxon kept her with enough work to where she would only think there was less because of the grieving period. In truth, there was more than there's ever been. But I wasn't going to complain, I was glad for the practice and to be helping my future mother-in-law.

Maxon, on the other hand, was having more difficulties with taking over for his father. No one would take him seriously. I had hoped that would change when he became King, but it seemed his father's board had the same ideals as that man did. That Maxon was just a child with impossible fantasies.

I heard something crash against the wall that separated Maxon and my rooms and a guttural shout. I looked at the clock, it was nearly two in the morning. I hadn't seen my fiancé since that mornings breakfast. Slipping on a robe, I went to the door and quietly entered.

A small side table was in pieces a few feet down and many papers were scattered around the room. Maxon stood leaning over the balcony. He was dressed only in black pajamas pants.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He spoke.

I stopped just under the doorway. "You didn't." I leaned against the frame, letting him know I was here if he needed to talk.

"I thought maybe things would be different. . ." His shoulders slouched. "The advisors think I'm an idiot. They're pushing for a long wait before my official coronation."

The moon seemed to illuminate his scarred back at that moment. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle. I began to slowly kiss every scar in reach. I knew his fears, his doubts. "You are not a monster, Maxon Schreave. Your father was one. Don't let him still hurt you from the grave." I rested my chin in between his shoulder blades.

I resumed my slow kisses. "Ames, I. . ." He turned in my arms.

"Maxon you are acting King. The coronation means nothing. It's just a ceremony. If the advisors are giving you problems then get rid of them. Hire your own. The board of advisors are there for the King, if some them are ignoring you then show them what happens when you disrespect the King. Make your changes, Maxon. This country needs you."

He nodded and pulled me in for a kiss. "Stay with me tonight?"

I kissed him again. "Only if you behave, Your Majesty."

He lifted me into his arms and carried me to his bed. I smiled: we had a life time of this.

 **Maxon** :

The guard I had sent entered Throne Room, which was typically reserved for greeting guests or special ceremonies related to the crown. I sat at the far end of the room, my crown affixed on my head, with America sitting on a smaller throne to my right. Her hands were folded in her lap, I knew she was trying to hold back he excitement. There was no crown for her yet—that would come on our wedding day—but she wore a comb in her hair that looked like a sunburst. I was so proud of her, she was already so queenly.

Off to one side, a group of the remaining advisers sat at a table, reviewing stacks of papers and furiously scribbling notes. I had taken America's advice and gotten rid of my father's closest followers. In their places, I had elected Captain Agess, August, and was waiting on a reply from Eric Halland. Although, there were still many chairs to fill.

Carter and Marlee followed the guard down the blue carpet. The guard stopped right before our thrones and bowed, then stepped aside, leaving Carter and his wife facing the us.

Carter quickly dipped his head. "Your Majesty."

Marlee followed with a curtsy.

"Carter and Marlee Woodwork," I began. Marlee beamed and I knew that was probably the first time she had been recognized by her full marital name. "In light of your service to the crown, I, your king, am taking the liberty of undoing past punishments inflicted upon you. Of course, your physical punishment cannot be changed, but other stipulations may. Am I correct that you were both sentenced to be Eights?"

It was bizarre to speak in such a formal manner to someone I had considered a close friend, but I knew there were rules to follow. Every word out of my mouth for the remained of the ceremony would be recorded and be used as a template for all future Caste Removals. I still haven't figured out what to call it yet.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Carter spoke.

"And is it also correct that you have been living in the palace, doing the work of Sixes for the past two months?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Is it also true that you, Mrs. Woodwork, served the future queen when she was physically unwell?"

She smiled at America. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Is it also true that you, Mr. Woodwork, have loved and cherished Mrs. Woodwork, a former Elite, and therefore precious Daughter of Illéa, giving her the best she can possibly have under your circumstances?"

Carter looked down. It was as if he questioning whether he'd given her enough. If I had any doubts that Carter truly deserved her after what he'd done, they were put to rest. Carter may have made some mistakes and not thought with his head, but I can understand risking everything for the one you love.

Marlee, obviously seeing what I was, rolled her eyes at her husband and called, "Yes, Your Majesty!"

"In accordance with your service, I, King Maxon Schreave, am relieving you of your caste assignments. You are no longer Eights. Carter and Marlee Woodwork, you are the first citizens in Illéa to be casteless."

Marlee squinted at me. "Casteless, Your Majesty?"

I knew by the catch in her breath, that America was trying to hold back tears.

"Correct. You are now at liberty to make two choices. First, you must decide whether you would like to continue to call the palace your home. Second, you can tell me what profession you would like to have. Whatever you decide, my fiancée and I will happily provide you with lodging and assistance. But, even after that, you will still have no caste. You will simply be yourselves."

They conversed amongst themselves for a few moments.

"Your Majesty, my wife and I would be happy to stay in your home and serve you. I can't speak for her, but I love my position as a groundskeeper. I'm happy to work outside, and I would do that for as long as I'm able. If the head position ever opens, I'd like to be considered for it, but I am otherwise content."

I nodded. "Very well. And Mrs. Woodwork?"

She looked at America. "If the future queen would have me, I'd love to be one of her ladies-in-waiting."

I smiled at her as she tried to keep her dignity while dancing around in her seat a little. God, I loved her.

"You might be able to tell that's what she was hoping for." I cleared my throat and sat up straighter, calling out to my men at the table. "Let it be recorded that Carter and Marlee Woodwork have been forgiven of their past crimes and now live under the protection of the palace. Let it further say that they have no caste and are above any such segregation."

"So recorded!" August shouted back. I could see his happiness as well. The moment I had offered him the position he was here, helping me work out the minutia. Explaining his last name was a little difficult, as was our connection, but then I reminded myself that I no longer had to explain my actions to anyone. Well. . . maybe still America.

As soon as August had finished speaking, I stood and took off my crown, while America positively leaped out of her seat and ran down to throw her arms around Marlee. "I hoped you would stay!" she sang. "I can't do this without you!"

"Are you kidding? How lucky am I to serve the queen?"

I joined them and gave Carter a firm handshake. "Are you sure about the groundskeeping? You could go back to guarding or even be an adviser if you like."

"I'm sure. I've never had a head for that kind of thing. I was always good with my hands, and that kind of work makes me happy."

"All right," I said. "If you ever change your mind, let me know."

Carter nodded, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Oh!" America galloped back to her throne. "I almost forgot!" Picking up a small box, she returned to the Woodworks, beaming.

"What's that?"Marlee asked.

America smiled at me. When I had proposed we do this, well, let's just say she expressed her thankfulness. "I'd promised you I'd be at your wedding, and I wasn't. And even though it's a little late, I thought I could make up for it with a little present."

America held out the box to them. Marlee cracked open the box and resting inside were two simple, gold bands. I figured Carter would replace or add to Marlee's as he got the means to, but I knew for symbolic purposes, this would be a great step.

"America!" Marlee squealed.

"We did our best at guessing your sizes," I said. "And if you'd prefer a different metal, we'd be happy to exchange them."

"I think your strings are sweet," America said. "I hope you put the ones you're wearing now away somewhere and keep them forever. But we thought you deserved something a bit more permanent."

Carter took the rings out of her hand and handed them to me, removing the smaller one from the box.

"Let's see how it looks." He slowly rolled the string down down finger, holding on to it as he slid the gold one on in its place.

"A little loose," She said, fiddling with it. "But it's perfect."

Then she did the same for him.

"This is too much!" Marlee said. "It's too many good things in one day."

America came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I have a feeling lots of good things are coming."

Carter shook my hand again and we both laughed as we watched our girls whisper and giggle like they had never been apart.

. . .

My official coronation happened eight days before the wedding. America was right, it was just a ceremony. We had released our plans to eliminate the castes a few days after Marlee and Carter. Which led to many nations approaching us for possible alliances. It was almost funny how many people hated my father.

America's mother, Magda, and mine were seeming to get alone great throughout the wedding planning. The Singer family had moved into their new home and I had talked to James about possibly becoming an advisor as well. He was saving to get Kenna and their daughter, Astra, a house of their own. I loved having May and Gerad over, they reminded me of how much I wanted a little sibling growing up. And I knew May was going to love my cousin, Felicity, when they all came up for the wedding.

Aspen had made an almost full recovery. He had even talked to me about maybe proposing to Lucy. I knew America would miss her, but I was overjoyed. I had offered to let him leave the ranks, we were downsizing our troops significantly now that I had discovered the truth about the New Asian war. My father had a lot of gull, sending people there to die for no cause. But he had declined. He said he liked the work of an officer but asked if he could remain stationed at the palace. I agreed wholeheartedly, but insisted he rest for a few more weeks before returning to active duty.

I met Kota. To say the least, I didn't like him. He was every bit the bastard America described but had the class not to label. He was staying at the palace until the wedding. After, well, I wouldn't be inviting him back for a long time.

As the wedding approached America stopped staying the night in my room. She said she wanted to be married the next time she fell asleep in my arms. I teased and coaxed her every night but she had yet to give in. I had even told her if she wouldn't sleep in our bed until we were married, then I wouldn't kiss her lips until she was my wife. That had lasted all of nine seconds.

But to say it all, I was ready. Ready to love her for the rest of my life.

.

.

 **So that would be the self proclaimed end of the story and I will be officially moving the little slidey button over to Complete! I'm so excited and grateful for all those who have put up with my meager attempts at writing (and grammar). I have a new story I'm gonna be working on for the Selection Series. It's called Consequently Another. Check it out;)**

 **P.S. Halland and Miranda's story will still be added to the end but the story will be listed as Complete.**


End file.
